Nagori no Omoi
by Draechaeli
Summary: After KH2: What if that message in the bottle they found said they would have to forget, forget KH and all their new friend, what if it wasn't just the islanders but everyone. When they meet again will they remember? love? YAOI RxS, LxC, 8x13, WxT
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or any of its characters. Welcome to the wonderful world of Fanfiction!

Warning: This fic contains at least SHOUNEN-AI (guys kissin' and cuddlin') and possibly YAOI (explicit sex scenes between guys). And implied pedophile.

Pairings(in Alphabetically order): Axel X Roxas, Leon X Cloud, Riku X Sora, Tidus X Wakka X Tidus

Author's Note: I have wanted to write this for so long but I kept telling myself that I would have to finish some of my other fics first. Now that I have I can happily write this fic. This is new for me since the fic is about regaining memories the pairings are about even. Some people get together before others, but they should be about even.

Please note that if a character is not originally from KH than I use their age stated in their own video game. This fic is based three years after Kingdom Hearts began so: Sora, Kairi, and Roxas are 18; Riku, Yuffie are 19; Selphie, Titus, Leon are 20; Cloud is 24; Wakka is 26; Axel and the any other members of organization XIII are in their late twenties early thirties (but they don't remember).

Happy Reading!

-Na

Nagori no Omoi

Memory 1: The Beginning

_The three friends stood around the message that Kairi had found in a bottle, it was from King Mickey. "I would like to thank you for what you have done for Kingdom Hearts, but sadly your memories will be erased at this time they would be dangerous to you to keep your memories of Kingdom Hearts." The beach was suddenly blocked out by a brilliant white light._

_When the light cleared the three teenagers looked around and than down at their blank message. Blue eyes looked up to his silver haired friend, "But, King Mic…"_

_"Mickey, left us that message. So why do we remember?" answered Riku. _

_Kairi looked at the boys as if they were insane, "What are you two talking about?"_

_Just than the blank scroll began to show new words as if someone held the pen and were writing them that second, "I see your hearts are strong. So Sora, Riku, Roxas I will have to separate you three." Once more the white light filled everyone's vision. _

_-----_

_Sora stood on the beach looking for Riku, he knew that it was childish to still have an imaginary friend at the age of sixteen, but he just couldn't stop playing with Riku; they would race and sword fight, they were the best of friends._

_Suddenly the spiky brunette noticed his other best friend Kairi running towards him a bottle in hand, "Sora I found a message in a bottle! And I think it is for you."_

_Unfurling the yellowish paper the two friends read the message,_

"_Sora, _

_Don't look for me anymore. I had to leave for the time being, but we'll see each other again it is Fate. Don't worry so much either- you are very strong, Take Care. _

_-R"_

_The rest of the letter was smudged out but the blue eyed brunette, knew that it was from his imaginary friend-Riku._

_----------_

Sora smiled reading the message that had been found in the bottle only two years prior, sadly though he could not remember the full name of his imaginary friend. But right now he couldn't dwell on things of the past, today he was moving into his college dorm. He was to be a student on the large island of the Myth Archipelago, Fate Island at the College of Fate.

Today was also the beginning orientation for the best weapons club/class in the whole continent. So Sora needed to unpack his dorm room and get to his orientation. Stepping into his dorm room he notices that the moving helpers on campus had moved in all the stuff he had shipped here a week ago, smiling he looked around the room.

There were two beds, two desks, etc. and he could see that one side of the room had already been claimed, by his roommate who was nowhere in sight. Throwing his overnight bag on the blue mattress of the empty bed near the door, Sora sighed and began to unpack.

As he unpacked he began to think of his friends from his little nowhere island, Destiny Island. He thought that it was rather funny that Tidus who wanted so badly to get into Fate University where there was one of the best Blitzball teams, didn't have the grades to make it. And Kairi who would have preferred to follow Sora ended up with a great scholarship to Fate City University.

So here at the College of Fate was the new freshman Sora, the juniors Titus, and Selphie who he was pretty sure was attached to her equally hyper roommate, her name started with a Y that he knew that. Sometimes he hated his memory. Wakka who had just recently gotten his masters degree was working on his PhD at Fate University.

The brunette was brought out of his thoughts by the knock on the door, putting down his bed sheets, he answered the door to see the blue eyed blond his island friend, Tidus, "Hey Sora, how's the room besides being on the third floor?"

"Hey Tidus, it isn't bad. My roommate was already moved in, so I didn't have much of a choice of which bed I wanted, you know," replied Sora.

"Well that suck, is he at least nice?" asked Tidus.

"I haven't met him yet, just his stuff which is all pretty impersonal."

Tidus snickered, "Just hope he isn't like my roommate all quiet and broody, you'll meet him soon he is weapon's captain. He actually started the whole club."

Nodding the brunette looked at his friend, "So where is your room?"

There was a pause, Tidus shifted a bit, "On the first floor, 103, but you know I'm rarely there," there was another moment of silence, "Hey I'll let you go you need to be to the weapons room in twenty minutes."

The blond left and Sora turned quickly surveying his half unpacked belongings, now which box was his sword in? Frantically searching for five minutes the island boy finally came out victorious. Holding up the keyblade he smiled and ran for the door.

As he walked out he ran straight into someone. The two boys looked at each other taking in the spiky hair and blue eyes. "You know you look familiar," commented Sora.

"You do too-"

The lighter haired of the two were cut off by some snide comments from passing upperclassmen, "Did they try looking in a mirror? Of course they look familiar."

Another added, "The first day and the freshmen are so drunk they forget about their twins."

Ignoring the upperclassmen, the blond ran into the room and a split second later returned with two cases in hand, "You're going to weapons orientation too, right? Hurry up we're going to be late!"

The two boys then proceeded to run down the three flights of stairs, and across the street to the gymnasium where the weapons club met regularly. If that was all they would have made it in time, but then they needed to go down another flight of stairs and to the room on the far end.

Bursting into the room the two sets of identical blue eyes met cold grey eyes. Suddenly there was an energetic squeal, "Sora! Come over here quick Leon won't repeat himself," the brunette girl than turned to the female beside her, "Yuffie, look that who I was telling you about, see he is so adorable he doesn't look a day over fifteen," once the boys got close enough she squealed again, "Ooo hey look a Sora clone, and he is just as cute!"

"Selphie," growled the brunette who was previously glaring at the two boys who were late. The girl immediately shut up and the grey eyes scanned his line of new members, "O-ke, So first let me say that I am Leon Leonhart, I am the captain of this club, and a third year. Our designated teachers are usually late and will be here shortly. Since this is a weapons club I have a copy of your personal files to give to the teachers. So now I would like you to all take turns telling everyone your name, age, class, where you come from, weapon, and how long you have been practicing."

"Don't sound too excited Leon," commented Yuffie.

A silver haired boy from amongst the onlookers of members of the club stepped forward, "Thanks for volunteering Yuffie."

"I am kunoichi Yuffie Kisaragi, nineteen-year-old third year. I come from Wutai and my weapon of choice is this large shuriken, and I've been practicing for nearly ten years. Now let Cloud go!" said the ninja smiling.

A blond who looked a bit like Tidus on the opposite end of the line from Sora sighed, "Cloud Strife, 24, second year, Nibelheim, Buster Sword or First Tsurugi, and I'm not sure but I can beat Yuffie."

Said girl stuck her tongue out at the blond. Leon looked at Cloud for a moment before questioning, "You're a 24-year-old second year?"

"I'm an ex-SOLIDER, there were some circumstances," replied Cloud crossing his arms across his chest.

The room was silent for a moment before Selphie spoke up, "I'm Selphie Tilmitt, and I am here because Leon wouldn't let Yuffie join unless I joined too. Of course he did this without really knowing how hyper I am but I can't complain. I'm a year older than Yuffie, and I come from Destiny Island with Sora! My dad was from the mainland so that's why I have a last name. But I spent some time with Trabia Garden, and then Balamb Garden with Leon and Riku, Garden is where I learned to use my Nunchaku. Now it's your turn kiddo."

"Aa, I'm Sora, I'm from Destiny Island, and we islanders don't have last names. I'm eighteen and am a first year. I never practiced sword but I found this Keyblade in my room and I was told that it was my fathers and I should learn to wield it," said Sora with a determined face holding the Keyblade against his chest.

Leon looked at the boy carefully, "Riku, you are the Keyblade master here, he is yours to teach," the silver haired boy that reprimanded Yuffie nodded, and Leon turned to the last in the line, "speak Sora's twin."

"I am not Sora's twin. My name is Kenboushou Shimeinashi, I usually go by Ken," replied the blond Sora-look-alike Leon rose an eyebrow the boy was named 'loss of memory' 'without a name', "I wield the Keyblades: Oblivion and Oathkeeper, and I know how to use them."

Everything was silent, in the room waiting for the boy to continue when he didn't; Leon snapped, "Continue."

"Maybe his memory is bad," said someone in towards the back.

Turning around immediately Ken began to speak, "Leon is wearing a white t-shirt, under an open black leather short sleeved jacket that has a red ankh like symbol on the left sleeve that matches the identical silver symbol on his necklace. Black leather gloves, and on your left arm he has three brown leather belts like bracelets, also on the left arm. He is wearing black leather pants with a total of four belts; one black one acting in the usual manner of a belt at his waist the other black belt starts at the top of his left hip and goes to the bottom of his right hip. Much in the fashion of the two brown belts, that shares a buckle in the center where they cross. There are three buckles on each side of his pants, and the stitching on his pants is red. He is wearing grey boots also with red stitching. There is a scar about ten centimeters long running from between his grey-blue eyes down and towards his left eye. He has feathered shoulder length brown hair… must I go on."

"He's got photographic memory," giggled Selphie, "don't you wish you did too Sora?"

Sora pouted, "I wish my memory was that good."

People in the crowd that the new-comers didn't know began to question, "How old are you Ken?"

"Where are you from?"

"How long did it take you to learn to dual wield?"

Ken took a step back his blue eyes wide; he looked down at the ground his body began to shake. Confused Leon began to flip through his files looking for Ken's file. The room filled with chatter and worried looks, no one new what to do. This seemed to make the boy freak out worse fear visible in his bright blue eyes came out in drops. The two Keyblade cases fell to the floor.

Grey eyes found the file for which he was looking for. There was no information filled in, all there was, was one sentence scrolled across the whole page, "Kare wa kenboushou motta soshite shimeinashi desu." This was ridiculous he knew that the College of Fate was a place of hiding of sanctuary; that was why Riku, and he were there, and most likely the reason Cloud was there as well. But this kid, to have amnesia and have no name! This kid could be twelve and no one would know.

Suddenly the door opened and everyone in the room except for Ken turned to see who it was. In the doorway stood two men dressed in black a dirty blond with what looked like a large blue guitar, and a red head holding two Chakram.

There was a pause of baited breath and then the Chakram fell, "Roxas!" the red head ran and slammed the blond against the wall, "you're alive, oh I missed you Roxas."

"Who are you?" cried the blond in the red head's arms.

"The Name is Axel, A-X-E-L got it memorized?" the red head, Axel said.

The blond nodded, "And you know who I am?"

"Hai, hai you're Roxas, R-O-X-A-S got it memorized? I mean me and Demyx lost our memories too but I refused to forget you and a few other little things," said Axel with a smile.

"Why me?"

Axel leaned forward and smiled wiping away the tears coming from the bright blue eyes, "Because I care about you."

"Demyx, can you tell us what's going on?" asked Riku stepping up to the blond teacher that had barely stepped from the door.

Leaning slightly on his Sitar, Demyx nodded, "Well you remember how we told you that we had amnesia. Well Axel didn't forget everything. He said that we were part of Organization XIII which was a bunch of people who had lost their memories. He loved Roxas, but some Sora kid took Roxas away and the next thing he remembers is waking up outside the weapons shop."

The silver head nodded, "You mean that Sora?"

Green eyes with little black tattoos under them turned upon the name 'Sora', he glared at the island boy, "You, you don't you go near my Roxas. You won't take him from me again!"

"Axel, calm down, remember you said you believe everyone lost their memories since you vaguely remember Riku but he doesn't remember us," said Demyx walking up to his friend and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey isn't Roxas a student, and Axel a teacher it's illegal for them to be together right?" asked one of the students, interrupting what Riku was going to say.

Before anyone could react Roxas asked meekly, "Axel, how old am I?"

"I don't even know how old I am, but your in luck I know you're the same age as Sora," replied Axel smiling when he turned towards Sora he glared.

Sora smiled a bit wearily, "Eighteen."

"Isn't Axel, about 28-years-old? If they were lovers before then he is a pedophile!" exclaimed one of the students.

Suddenly Leon and Riku (who had been dragged there) stood between the ex-members of Organization XIII and everyone else in the room. Leon glared, "I started this club last year, and the only way we could form was to get a teacher to supervise, I found Demyx and Axel at the weapons shop in town, and they are the only reason we are allowed to be here. I know that most of you came to this Archipelago to escape something, and that most of you only know how to do combat. So if you want to come here tomorrow, then no one will breathe a word. Now leave."

Author's Note: So the whole gang is there (basically) I have got to say that I love the members of Organization XIII so I'm saying when they died and all they returned to from whom they came but Mickey had to separate most of them, in the mass memory erase. More people will show up in the next few chapters.

I have got to that I was about ready to kill Disney for blatantly murdering history and fairy tales. And then they made KH and all my favorite FF characters were in one game! So the saved their rep a little. I got to say that my straight male friends while playing KH thought that Kairi was made as a good friend of Riku and Sora's since without her it was too obvious that those two were gay, and Disney can't do gay.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Please review no matter what.

-Na


	2. Memories?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or any of its characters. Welcome to the wonderful world of Fanfiction!

Warning: This fic contains at least SHOUNEN-AI (guys kissin' and cuddlin') and possibly YAOI (explicit sex scenes between guys). And implied pedophile, could also be seen with implied SHOUJO-AI (girls kissin' and cuddlin')

Pairings (in alphabetically order): Axel X Roxas, Leon X Cloud, Riku X Sora, Tidus X Wakka X Tidus

Author's Note: Here is the second chapter. Not much to say, this chapter is a lot of talk a 'get to know you' chap.

Happy Reading!

-Na

Nagori no Omoi

Memory 2: Memories?

Blue eyes scanned the now completely unpacked room; soon Sora would need to go to the weapons training room. There were to be two weeks before classes that would be for the single purpose of getting settled into the weapons club, and being that it was Monday the next thirteen days were mandatory attendance for the club.

Ken, or Roxas, or Sora's clone/twin whoever that kid actually was, had never returned to the room the previous night. And Sora being the kind hearted person he was was worried. He was about to go searching through his roomate's things hoping to find a contact number when his cell rang.

Looking at the number he smiled to see that it was Kairi from the heart of the island: Fate City, "Hey Kairi! How's college?"

"Sora! Everything is great," came the bubbly happy voice of his friend, "you'll never guess what! I met this girl… I swear to god Sora, she is a blonde me! She is really cool too she's a Wiccan and had lost her memory so she didn't know her real name or anything. Then yesterday we ran into this pink haired fourth-year guy who called her his 'hana no Naminé' and she flipped and yelled at him calling him Marluxia and his girlfriend Larxene, about how she wouldn't be pushed around by them anymore. Anyways she remembers everything now; her name is Naminé and her birthday is the exact same as mine. Isn't that so weird?"

The brunette laughed, "Aa, that is odd, but actually my roommate is the same, a blonde me. He couldn't remember anything and then the weapons teacher showed up and basically glomped him and said he didn't remember either but he knew names and that he loved my roommate. Now that is weird."

"You know what maybe it isn't weird, but cool I mean already Naminé is my best girl friend, even better then Selphie and I. You have got to meet her, but not next weekend there is a campus party then… how about the weekend after that? Your friends and my friends will get together," said the girl.

"Sounds good Kairi," Sora nodded not even thinking he was on his cell phone, "so when do you start classes?"

"Next Monday, your lucky Sora you have two weeks before you have classes," grumbled the island girl.

"Speaking of which, I have rigorous sword lessons today and I need to leave soon. Or Riku, he'll kill me."

"Ara, is this Riku cute? You should totally ask him out."

Sora's cheeks became flush, "Kairi! You don't even know him, I don't even know him. And why would you say something like that?"

The girl giggled, "Well with that _male_ imaginary friend of yours I just assumed; but knowing you, you probably just never thought of anyone boy or girl. Anyways you need to go I'll call you again soon, tell all the guys from Destiny I say hi, ja ne!"

"Ja ne Kairi see you in two weeks," Sora hung up and then grabbed his Keyblade to head to the training hall on the fine Monday morning. On the way he thought of what Kairi had said, she was right he never liked anyone more then a friend, to say that he was attracted to either males or females. On the small island you grew up knowing everyone so yes he always thought the Kairi was pretty but so was Selphie, but Tidus had the island boy appeal (in more subdued amounts then Wakka), and Wakka was the older role model. He loved them all in a way, but not the attraction that Kairi suggested he held for the barely known Riku.

Entering the training room blue eyes met with glaring grey-blue eyes of the captain, "You're late."

The brown head lowered, as one large sneaker made a pattern on the floor, blue eyes peering through eyelashes and bangs, the first-year gained a few gasps and open appreciative looks, "I'm sorry, you see Kairi called. She says 'hi' by the way Selphie, she is coming in a couple weekends, and supposedly she found a blond-Kairi-look-a-like named Naminé."

Selphie immediately jumped on the subject, "Ara, ara! Yuffie I showed you a picture of Kairi, now we have a blond Kairi clone too!"

"They should go out, Kairi and her clone would be cute together," replied Yuffie, "But I would prefer to watch Sora make out with another guy."

"I know what you mean Yuff but not Roxas, Axel would kill us although those two would be a hot sight," added the hyper brunette.

The ninja nodded, "Yes, yes Cloudy and Leon too, you know I think Riku and Sora would be-"

"You two shut up," growled the irate captain his knuckles on his Gunblade turning white.

Riku stepped forward, "Does anyone have manga preferably yaoi, here that could distract them?" once a couple books were tossed at the girls, Rriku glared at Selphie, "Goddamnit Selphie you've been this way since I admitted there were no good guys to date at Garden. Will you ever drop it?"

"Ara, ara Sora, Riku-kun!" added Selphie.

"Since Axel is more inclined to agree with the girls, I suppose I'll start us off this year," stated Demyx placing his Sitar loudly in front of the girls, "O-ke our rules are simple: Anyone who sustains serious injury, well you can't since it would be the end of this club. We are suppose to have safety gear for sparring, we have three sets so if you are that scared use them-"

"Demyx, I should have told you but they were used in the shooting range when we ran out of targets," cut in Leon.

The blond teacher frowned, "Never mind, so since we don't have protective gear when people show up on one of the monitors cease fighting, or there is no club. Do we have any novices?"

Selphie looked up from the manga that had been thrown her way, "That's Sora! But he was given to Riku already."

The musician turned to the blushing brunette, before he drawled, "You've stated that before."

"Iie Dem, this time she is legit', Leon told me since Sora wants to master Keyblade that I was to teach him," said Riku.

Turning his attention back to the little brunette he scanned the lithe form of a boy who probably hadn't physically aged a day since his fifteenth birthday. Messy brown spikes and baggy clothes in his right hand a Keyblade, "You sure this kid is even old enough to be here?"

"Oi, I'm eighteen! And besides everyone says I look just like Roxas, and you have no problem with him!" exclaimed Sora with a pout.

A man wearing a long white trench coat with long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and covered with a black cowboy hat, in his hand he was carrying a large Rifle, "As much as we all love to hear you squabble, technically our allotted time is up, and some of us have other business to attend to. But if we are promised a Gunblade vs. Buster Sword tomorrow, I'm sure we'll forgive you. I do think you nine need to discuss a few things, and that does include the silent blond. Now if you'll excuse me ladies." Tipping his hat at Selphie and Yuffie, with a wink the cowboy left, with the rest of the members, leaving only nine.

"He has a point I suppose," said Cloud sitting Indian style on the throw mat, next to Yuffie, who was engrossed in a manga book like Selphie.

Joining them on the mat Leon stated, "So you agree to the match then?"

Cloud shrugged, "I can't kill you right? But a little blood is all right, right?"

Brushing back a brown lock, Leon nodded and watched everyone else sit. The musician was the next to speak, "I guess I'll be the first to admit that something odd is going on, but as I was saying before Irvine interrupted. I have no problem with Roxas because I know him… I think."

"Besides Sora," said Selphie putting her arm around the boy and giving him a calm sweet smile, "You two might look a lot like twins, but his hair although spiky is not as long or messy as yours."

Pouting Sora huffed, "But Cloud's hair is longer then mine."

"Hai, but Cloud is 24, besides Roxas doesn't pout," added Yuffie.

"Roxas pouts, rather cutely might I add," said the red head who was sitting a bit off from everyone else with a blushing first-year blond in his lap.

Leon shook his head, "Axel you have been rather quiet today."

Green eyes glared at the younger man, "I was consoling Roxas since he cried himself to sleep before I could tell him all that I remembered."

"You seem the type to jump into bed with a boy when he is vulnerable," stated Cloud watching the angry fire burn in green eyes and the little blond grow redder in his lap.

Axel was about to retort, pulling a lighter from his pocket when his charge piped up, "Axel wouldn't do that… although burn your hair off for that comment…"

"Dem you should have taken his lighters away before you came, you know how he gets when he loses his temper. Cloud you might want to apologize I did and there is still a hole in my favorite leather jacket," added Riku quickly.

Strumming a few cords Demyx smirked, "Just watched they did this yesterday its amazing. Oi, Roxas we really can't afford any fires right now."

The blond sitting in the fire wielder's lap nodded. Everyone watched as the black clad figure of Axel held a couple lit lighters glaring daggers at Cloud and smirking. Turning in the lap arms slipped about the red head's neck, a blond head buried in the exposed neck. A few words were murmured from Roxas to Axel. The silver lighters closed audibly, the tense figure of member number eight relaxed as he took a deep breath.

Pulling back from the red head's neck Roxas looked at the green eyes and leaned forward to place a simple kiss on the lips of the elder. Turning back towards everyone else he said, "You might not believe it but although my mind can't remember him some other part of me can. We were talking earlier and we think that a majority of the people in the archipelago are connected to our memory loss."

"Did he just calm down Axel's fire? I'm imagining things right?" asked Riku staring wide eyed at the two duel-weapon wielders. Leon gave an affirmative grunt.

"As great as this all is, how am I still like a little kid?" pouted Sora.

Yuffie looked up at him, "You're adorable, and so is that pout."

"The persistence is pretty cute too," added Riku.

"Look," said Selphie pulling the brunette into a tight hug, "You remember Riku, right? Of course you do. Not too many people have imaginary friends that try to share paopu fruit with them when they're fifteen." Sora immediately became flush.

The silver haired boy blinked a few times looking at the flush boy, "Nani? I didn't know him before yesterday!"

"Ara, I had forgotten that his name had been Riku too," mumbled Sora.

The brown haired girl got up and started to rifle through her bag that was near the door, "I actually still have the picture Sora drew of him and his imaginary friend sitting by the paopu tree."

Immediately the boy in question went pale and whined, "Selphie why?"

"I always keep photos of my island friends on me, I just have none of you that I like better then this drawing," replied Selphie passing the picture around to the group of people.

Before Riku got a hold of it, the picture made it into Leon's hands. He studied the childish drawing of the brunette and the silver haired boy sitting on an oddly bent tree. The siver haired figure was wearing a tight yellow and black mock-turtleneck tank top with straps that came from the back and crossed in the front. His pants were baggy and blue as well as having multiple straps, topped off with black leather gloves and wrist bands. Looking up into the sea-green eyes of his friend Leon sighed, "Didn't you own this exact outfit?"

Wide eyed Riku snatched the drawing from his friend, scanning the picture quickly the grip on the paper tightened. Green eyes shot up, "You little stalker…"

"He couldn't have stalked you Riku! Sora has never been off the island until now and you never went to Destiny!" exclaimed Selphie glaring at Riku and placing herself between the boys.

"But-" growled the silver haired teen.

"Leave the kid alone, Riku," stated Leon grey eyes piercing the younger boys rage, "I seem to remember, that you almost got kicked out of Balamb for your mental state. Don't you remember your own imaginary friend and that imaginary island of yours? Now what was his name?"

Blushing deeply and looking at his lap Riku mumbled, "Sora," suddenly his head snapped up green eyes glaring at grey a smirk on his lips, "what about you Leon and sleep talking about the boy that understood you?" the green gaze shifted to meet the stoic blue of Cloud's, "the blue-eyed spiky blond haired boy you called Cloud in your dreams, Leon… I wonder if these two Cloud's are one and the same."

Leon growled but before he could speak Yuffie spoke, "Sugoi, Cloudy, if Leon's name was really Squall than he would be the guy from your dreams that you told me about!"

Everyone was silent, a third of the group thinking the exact same astonishing thing. Coughing a little Selphie turned to Cloud, "This Squall in your dreams what was his full name?"

"Squall Leonhart, but because he wanted to forget his past he called himself Leon, kind of like how I no longer fight with the Buster Sword but with the First Tsurugi unless circumstances prove different. He fought with a Revolver model of the Gunblade," replied the blond in a monotone; blue eyes fixed on grey.

"So," uttered Axel after a pregnant silence, "Riku and Sora were each other's imaginary friends. And Cloud and Leon dreamt about each other. This is all very strange."

"Perhaps not," answered Roxas, "perhaps they are just nagori no omoi- memories of the heart."

Author's Note: The next chap will be Cloud Leon centric with lots of sword play (of the non-sexual kind). Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Please review no matter what.

-Na


	3. Blood to Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or any of its characters. Welcome to the wonderful world of Fanfiction!

Warning: This fic contains at least SHOUNEN-AI (guys kissin' and cuddlin') and possibly YAOI (explicit sex scenes between guys). And implied pedophile, could also be seen with implied SHOUJO-AI (girls kissin' and cuddlin')

Pairings (in alphabetically order): Axel X Roxas, Leon X Cloud, Riku X Sora, Tidus X Wakka X Tidus

Author's Note: The chapter title has two meanings 'blood' since Cloud and Leon fight in this chapter. And 'blood' as in a commonality factor.

Happy Reading!

-Na

Nagori no Omoi

Memory 3: Blood to Blood

The room was silent, the air filled with excitement as a dozen faces watched eagerly as the two men stood facing each other. Between the two was tension although it seemed easy or perhaps calm. Both fighters seemed to be taking the fight a bit more seriously then if it were a simple practice.

Stepping between the men the dirty blond surveyed the fighters with a cautious eye, at his back stood the cowboy- the instigator- of the fight between the silent pair. The supposed responsible one, a man who was meant to be in charge, spoke, "Slashing strikes only, but Leon you already know that. And stay away from the face, or else when someone asks how you got cut we will all reply with 'You tripped and fell on you face'."

"Cloud, the deal was that you would fight with the Buster Sword and since that has no place for materia then I am going to assume that it is the First Tsurugi," said Irvine.

Blue eyes pierced the cowboy, "I know I said I would fight with the Buster Sword but the truth is that the Buster Sword that I was using belonged to someone else and I returned it to them. So it is quite simple for me to use the Complete First Tsurugi as if it were the Buster Sword."

Off to the side a confused brunette turned to the nearest person and whispered, "Oi, what did he mean by 'Complete First Tsurugi'?"

Green eyes settled on Sora, "Garden didn't have a lot of information on the First Tsurugi, rumors really supposedly the man who created it was really idealistic and couldn't even wield it. Since in a way it resembled the Buster Sword, and Cloud can wield the Buster Sword he was given the First Tsurugi. But no one knows except Cloud, like no one knows about the Gunblade: Revolver except Leon. And even it you don't know it yet, no one but you and perhaps some long deceased relative know about your own Keyblade."

Sora nodded and focused on what the cowboy was saying, "…love to see the First Tsurugi in battle."

"Iie, you requested a Gunblade and Buster Sword fight and basically that is what you will receive. The First Tsurugi not Complete was meant for combat against more then one foe or obstacles like a rock slide while in battle," replied Cloud brushing back a golden lock and drawing his sword.

The lazy stance of the brunette melted, the Gunblade lifted off of his shoulder slightly in a more ready position. But the two men between the fighters the guardian and the instigator still stood their ground, although neither spoke. Tension filled the room, as the four men in the center just stood there.

Axel grew angry and fast, the rage seemed to fester and instead of grabbing quickly for the first incendiary device handy but instead he picked up a stray Kali stick and whipped it at the two men in the center, "Go!"

Demyx and Irvine were out of the fighting circle within seconds, as all eyes watched with abated breath. Muscles tensed, feet shifted to better firmer stances. The room was deathly silent as the opponents sized each other up. No one moved breathing almost seemed- forbidden in the still atmosphere. And then there came a noise the sound of metal sliding across cloth, a soft click, the sound of air being sucked away- burned. A single grey eye and a single blue eye glanced at the furious redhead and then at his clenched fist, white knuckles wrapped around a metal object and its protruding flame.

Leon surged forward a downward strike that if it had landed would have cut the blond right shoulder to left hip. Cloud didn't even bother to block but instead ended up backing away and making his own slash at the slightly exposed shoulder. Chuckling slightly Leon drove upwards nearly knocking the First Tsurugi from Cloud's hands and jarring loose one of the Switch Blades.

The boys pulled apart, the blond almost invisibly brushing the smaller blade into place. Blue met Grey as the First Tsurugi flowed over blond locks being spun around Cloud's head as he rushed the brunette, the blade coming down in a fine horizontal sweep.

A clash metal on metal, a sweep, strike, block- and the dance began again. At some point the boys were just a blur of vague colors and sounds of strikes and blocks. But then Selphie noticed a few drops of fresh crimson on the mat where the blurs had stood, "Blood!"

"Whose blood?" asked Riku from the opposite edge of the circle.

The usually hyper girl shook her head and yelled back, "Your guess is as good as mine."

The onlooker's efforts seemed doubled to see who of the two had first blood, or if the fight was so far gone that both boys were bleeding and exhausted, where first blood didn't matter anymore.

Leon would strike the large halberd would parry, and in a show of great strength twist back to make his own strike. As the First Tsurugi swung over the blond's head, the Gunblade came back in a swift slash to Cloud's stomach. Before blade could penetrate skin the Complete First Tsurugi came straight down the tip of the blade embedded into the training mat.

The halberd now separated the two components there was a pause, the air filled with the heavy breathing of the two fighters. Grey eyes met blue over the hilt of the large sword as Leon was currently in a crouch.

Moving swiftly to the right as if to strike the ex-SOLIDER Gunblade outstretched. Cloud moved away from the threat his hand automatically going to the nearest Switch Blade and then he froze; he had said he would fight this as if he had the Buster Sword.

"That is enough," called out Demyx, "we don't want you killing each other."

Leon immediately stood up and relaxed his stance stepping away from Cloud and his embedded weapon. Blue eyes nodded as he too relaxed and took up the great sword, or should he say swords.

"That was so cool," exclaimed Yuffie, "Even the blitzball players couldn't tear their eyes away"! There was a chorus of curse as three guys ran from the room, just now seeing that they were late for their blitzball practice.

Riku looked between the worn fighters noticing the minuscule cuts on both, "So who had first blood?"

"Cloud did," replied Leon pointing to the gash on his stomach where his white t-shirt was cut and reddened.

"But I'm pretty sure the blood on the floor is mine, since Leon got me pretty good on my upper arm," added the blond presenting his left upper arm with a cut a good ten centimeters long. The cut was still bleeding a slow but steady flow the streams of blood curled around his forearm and all met at a single point near the elbow. Depending on how Cloud held his arm the blood would either drip from the elbow or continue on its path to his wrist, and over his palm to drip from his fingers. The elder blond seemed unaffected by the blood.

There were a few collective gasps, the content fiery red head threw a first aid kit a Leon, "You bled him you bandage him, since it wouldn't be the best to take him to a nurse unless he needs stitches."

Leon nodded, knowing that Cloud couldn't walk around dripping blood he placed his gun blade on the mat, and took the offered paper towels from Selphie. Ripping off a few sheets he handed them to Cloud before ripping off some more and as the blond tried to stop the blood flow, the Garden bred cleaned off his arm.

When several sheets of white were stained Crimson, and no longer the porcelain skin (when contrasted to black leather and blood). Grey orbs scanned the shallow cut, to see that it was just that a shallow cut that wouldn't even leave a scar, but it was in the right place and with the constant moving of the sword fight it bled, and bled good. The cut was too long for a bandage so the brunette wrapped it carefully tying it off snug with a square knot.

Picking up the paper towels and swiping at the blood on the mat. Leon moved across the room throwing the trash in a small metal bin without a liner. Green eyes light up like the lighters in his hands, "See you all tomorrow." Axel then moved quickly to the metal bin trailed by a grinning younger blond and a dirty blond who shook his head. The evidence of violence in the room had soon gone up in flames.

Grey eyes inspected his own wounds, he had got the one on his stomach and then there was one on his shoulder. And although the sword only put a small rip in his leather jacket his flimsy white t-shirt wasn't so lucky neither was his skin. But he had already stopped bleeding and it really looked like he got in a fight with a cat.

Searching through his bag he sighed when he realized that he had forgotten a spare shirt just in case something like this happened. A smooth chuckle filled the room, Leon didn't turn he knew it was Riku, "He got your shirt good Leon. Does anyone know a Magic/Domestic Science double major?"! 1

"Actually my friend Kairi is going to be a Magic/Domestic Science double major," replied Sora. At that Leon did turn around he could see the organization members at the door, Riku directly in front of him and the Newbie behind him being coddled by Selphie and Yuffie.

"That's right," exclaimed Selphie, "She is a great cook and had the best healing potions but she couldn't bake a wink always jealous of Sora's baking skills that she ruined her favorite shirt cutting apples. Her goal is clothes impervious to being accidentally cut and to blood. I bet with Leon and Cloud as models she'd be more then happy to try it in leather"!

"Tell the Sora baking story, the one that made Kairi jealous, it is so cute!" begged Yuffie.

The brunette grinned, "Sora wanted to cook his okaa-san dinner for her birthday since she had to work and he had no money to buy her anything. So he had Tidus' okaa-san teach him to cook a simple meal and bake a cake. And it was the best cake ever Riku even helped him! But that's not the best part, now you got to remember her birthday was March 13th so the next day all by himself he baked Tidus' okaa-san a small cake for helping him, and one for Riku too! His imaginary friend was livid since it was White Day and 'Riku is no ones woman'. So to make it up to him the next year on Valentine's Day he baked Riku his favorite cookies!" 2

The Garden bred didn't really care for the story, nor the younger blushing brunette; what did catch his attention was the stiff form of his silver haired friend; the way the green eyes starred unwavering at Selphie the dilated pupils, or the way he had mouthed the word 'cookies' even before the hyper girl finished saying that last 'Riku'.

Suddenly there was a blood red tank top in front of Leon's gaze; blue eyes gazing at him intensely. But he clearly understood, Cloud was offering the shirt since he had destroyed the brunette's t-shirt. Taking off his jacket and then the torn shirt, grey orbs never left the blue ones as he took the tank top and slipped it over his head. Neither fighter noticed that the room went silent, or Riku's smirk.

Putting on his jacket and throwing the torn shirt at the redhead to burn at his leisure. Picking up his bag Leon looked at Cloud again, before walking to pick up his Gunblade and then to leave the room. He could he the footsteps close behind him and he knew that Cloud was following him. The last thing he heard from the room was Sora, "Did they just have a whole conversation, without saying anything?"

What had been communicated had been quite simple: the shirt was only to get Leon to his dorm room. So Cloud would follow Leon to his dorm room to get his shirt back. And so there they were blue eyes taking in the room that really had absolutely no personal affects on the walls and only plain white sheets, but the other half of the room meant for a roommate since there was the furniture but nothing else no belongings or bed sheets even.

"My roommate and I have this deal, we room together on paper and in the public eye while he lives off campus in an apartment with his boyfriend and I get a single," Leon stated holding out the red shirt. Those were the first words spoken between the two and Leon didn't know exactly why he said it. That had been a secret the only other person to ever come to this room had been Riku. But somehow he knew Cloud wouldn't tell.

Leon remembered his first day at this school. _He had spent a whole afternoon without a word to his new roommate that he had received in general room draw. Then the boy who had been watching Leon with some odd smile all afternoon said, "You seem like a private person, I bet you would like a single," the brunette turned to look at the blond roommate and eyebrow raised, "on paper I'll be your roommate, but I won't actually live here if you can keep a secret," Leon nodded, "I want to live off campus with my boyfriend my family wouldn't approve of…"_

Silence stretched between the two boys calm and comfortable. And this silence between Leon and Cloud, that surrounded them; seemed to be more comfortable then the silence that both tried to encompass a good portion of their life in.

--------

Sora lay back on his bed it was getting late, looking over at the unoccupied bed across from his he wondered if his roommate would ever come back. Three whole days and Roxas had stepped foot in this room once on the first day before Sora, and Axel; before everything or was it really nothing?

The click of the door sliding open made Sora jump with fright, blue eyes darting through the darkness to the door, "Roxas?"

"Sora, you're still awake? I'm going to turn a lamp on," replied the blond moving across the room, dropping a few bags, his Keyblades, and flicking on his desk lamp.

A hazy glow filled the room blue met blue, "Where have you been? You haven't come here in three days."

Sighing Roxas sat on his bed, "I was with Axel and Demyx. They helped me a lot, them and this old man who owns the weapons shop in town he said to call him Ojii-san. He helped Axel and Dem out when they first woke up on the street near the shop with no memory. He let them and then me as well stay in the apartment above the shop."

"But what about clothes?"

"Ojii-san and Demyx bought me the basics as I talked to Axel," chuckled the blond flopping back on his bed.

The brunette bit his lips and worried blue eyes scanned his roommate, "What about all that stuff about you and Axel being illegal?"

"That's why I came back tonight actually. This guy came to the shop he doesn't want his name getting around mind you. His boyfriend is six years older then him, which isn't that big of a deal but they started dating when this guy was twelve and his boyfriend was eighteen so their relationship has been a secret for eight years. He was a friend of one of the members of the weapons club, and was asked to speak to me about keeping me and Ax as secret as possible and how it won't make it any less romantic and all that shit."

Sora could only nod, even if Roxas couldn't see.

Author's Note: So can you guys guess who Leon's roommate is? And before you freak out about the twelve year old and the eighteen year old I have my reasons and they are important to the fic. Like Selphie and Yuffie (who at time I wish I could kill since they are so annoying) but they do pretty things for the amnesia boys.

1**Magic**: since it exists in this world why not make it a major.

**Domestic Science**: Is a legitimate major in Japan University (mostly for females) it is like to become the perfect house wife major.

I thought it would fit since in the game Kairi give Sora that Potion way at the beginning.

2 **Japanese Valentine's Day:** Feb. 14: On this day, women traditionally give chocolates to their special men, as well as to their male coworkers. Valentine's Day is not a national holiday.

**White Day: **March 14: On this Japanese twist on Valentine's Day, a man buys his special woman a treat.White Day is not a national holiday.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Please review no matter what.

-Na


	4. I’m not a Figment of Your Imagination

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or any of its characters. Welcome to the wonderful world of Fanfiction!

Warning: This fic contains at least SHOUNEN-AI (guys kissin' and cuddlin') and possibly YAOI (explicit sex scenes between guys). And implied pedophile, could also be seen with implied SHOUJO-AI (girls kissin' and cuddlin')

Pairings (in alphabetically order): Axel X Roxas, Leon X Cloud, Riku X Sora, Tidus X Wakka X Tidus

Author's Note: **I am working at a Summer Camp starting very soon. I should be able to get a few writing hours in a day, unless I don't have an outlet for my laptop. But I won't be able to post anything (most likely) until the end of summer. But the happy news I'll have like 100 chapters for you guys!** ;D

Happy Reading!

-Na

Nagori no Omoi

Memory 4: I'm (not) a Figment of Your Imagination

"All right, get your lazy asses off the mats, we are here to fight, not to sit around," yelled Axel walking into the training room.

Grey eyes scanned the room, "Riku?"

"Aa, Leon," replied the silver haired teenager.

"Do you mind continuing the Keyblade training, or do you actually want a challenge today?"

"Iie, the kid is fine, he isn't that bothersome, and he is improving," replied Riku picking up 'Way to the Dawn' and walking over to the brunette he would be helping to train, "Oi Sora, let's train, see if you can hit me today."

Sora pouted as he stood up taking his Keyblade in his hand, "Hit you? I can beat you!"

Green eyes laughed, a deep musical sound, "If you beat me, I'll… I'll share a paopu fruit with you."

Both boys froze. Sora's heart sped up a bit, his cheeks tinted pink, and deep down he was determined to win. Riku blinked and then blinked again, the words he just said repeating in his head. Why had he said that? What had it meant? Why was Sora… blushing? And probably most important of all what was a paopu fruit?

"I'm going to beat you, Riku!" yelled Sora, but his demeanor did not read that he was overly angry and about to fight sloppy because of it.

The brunette's yell drew a lot of attention to the two of them, unluckily for the two boys Selphie had heard the entire conversation, and was more convinced then ever that Riku, was indeed Riku—at least the one who was on Destiny Island.

There was a pregnant pause half the eyes in the room focused on the two Keyblade fighters. Riku smirked and shifted his stance; Sora took a deep breath and firmly gripped the hilt with two hands.

Selphie held her breathe, hands clenched together pressed over her heart, she whispered, "You can do it Sora, get your destiny and your kiss." The fighters surged forward.

The elder gave a wide arching downward strike, really an insult move to any serious fighter, Sora jumped back and countered with a lunging strike. Riku parried, his blade circling back up and coming back up for a gutting strike, chin to navel. Taking a half of a step backwards, Sora blocked the attack, Keyblade locked on Keyblade.

Blue eyes peered into green eyes over the expanse of the crossed blades. With all of his strength Sora surged his blade upwards to free the weapon, nicking Riku's chin; just enough to snap his head back slightly and to draw blood.

"First Blood!" someone yelled off to the side but it fell on deaf ears, all that Sora could hear was the sound of his own heartbeat pumping determination through his veins, and the sound of his heavy breathing, mixed with the same coming from Riku.

The blood angered him; the upward swipe had left the brunette open for an attack. Riku lunged forward with great speed, and Sora swiped his sword downwards to block. The elder narrowly missed the younger; thanks to the flimsy block, which wasn't going to hold. Sora pushed his Keyblade up under and away from Riku's own blade.

The elder jumped back and surged forward in what seemed one fluid movement. A slash and Sora parried; with too much force, the brunette spun, fast. When the blue eyes returned to face his opponent, there was a Keyblade at his throat.

"That's enough," said Demyx, his voice floated over the din of heavy breathing and a blue-to-green eye stare. The Keyblade slowly dropped from the younger boy's throat, and he choked on a half sob.

"Sora…" Selphie began to say, but the brunette shook his head. His hand on the Keyblade going limp, and the blade fell—a dull clatter on the mat—Sora turned and ran from the room.

The room was silent, no one moved. Not even the Blitzball players, who needed to be to practice early, since they were late the day before. Riku starred dumb at the door, until he shook himself back into the present; a cocky disposition fell into place as a cover up, "What's wrong with him? It's not like he hasn't lost before." The silver haired youth huffed and crossed his arms.

The sound of the hard skin on skin slap rang through out the auditorium. Selphie glared as Riku's cheek turned red. Tears in her eyes she screamed, "Why did you do that? You insensitive jerk! Why did you say that to him? He has only wanted to share a paopu fruit with you for years"!

"I'm not a figment of his imagination!" angrily replied Riku.

"It doesn't matter Riku," exaggerated Selphie, "you're Riku, it doesn't matter how this happened, or whose imaginary friend we are talking about! Do you know what a paopu fruit is Riku? It only grows on Destiny Island, when two people share one, it is said to bind their destinies; Riku, they usually end up together. That imaginary friend held that fruit over his head for years! 'Whoever wins the race gets to share a paopu fruit with Kairi,' it was never about Kairi, always about Riku! And here you are a spitting image of that imaginary friend and you go and say this, and crush Sora's hopes, again! At the very least you owe him an apology"!

Riku starred at Selphie, deep down he knew before she said a word, what he had done. He looked at her with sad green eyes, "I should go and find him, right?"

The brunette female nodded, and then turned towards Leon, "Ara, and Squally you might want to call your roommate and tell him to pick up some chocolate chip cookies, because Sora is on his way to your room." Grey eyes widened, Leon wasn't going to question Selphie he just hoped that Tidus was on campus. Pulling out his cell phone he quickly dialed the number.

Sora had somehow made it to his dorm building, but couldn't fathom to climb the stairs, and so here he stood outside of room 103, hoping that Tidus was in. He raised a hand to knock, after a hesitant moment he lowered it, and then raised it again. Should he really have come here? Would Tidus mind dealing with the crybaby-Sora? But he had no where else to go, and he could hear faint music coming from the room, so someone had to be in right? He knocked, and held his breath, the initial action giving him more strength. There was no answer; perhaps the music was too loud? "Tidus?" Sora tried the doorknob, and the door pushed inwards—island community habit, no one locked doors, and there wasn't even a lock to use.

He instantly realized that the music was coming from next door. The room was barren, not what Sora had expected from Tidus. There were no posters of Blitzball players on the wall or pictures of island friends. And obviously the blond didn't have a roommate; but then his eyes fell to the trashcan and the ripped t-shirt, that Sora knew was Leon's and not Tidus'.

Blue eyes went wide, Sora had come into the wrong room, and he backed up into—Tidus, who was standing in the door, "Be careful Sora."

The brunette whipped around, "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to go into Leon's room without permission!"

Tidus chuckled, closed the door, and led his younger friend to the empty bed, "Don't worry about it, Sora, this is my room too. If you promise not to tell a soul, I'll let you in on a secret."

"I promise, but I can't promise that I won't tell Ri-" Sora had nodded and said the automatic answer, but quickly cut himself off when he realized that he probably wouldn't be telling the Riku that was here on his campus.

The blonde Blitzball player smiled and patted Sora's shoulder, "Sora, I'm dating Wakka, I have been since I was twelve."

Sora starred at the equally blue eyes for a moment, "Wasn't he eighteen?"

"Aa, that is why it is a secret, he is six years older than me, it was illegal when we started dating, now we share an apartment and on paper I share this room with Leon. All this stuff my family would disown me for," added Tidus.

Nodding the brunette looked at his friend, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Well, besides you stumbled into mine and Leon's room and saw our secret?" chuckled Tidus, "I also figured you needed to hear that you were not the only one with far out there guy problems."

The younger blushed brightly, "Ano… the Riku, on the… ano… island was made up. We can't share a paopu fruit."

Tidus grinned, that grin that probably got Wakka to share the fruit with him all those years ago, "Who know perhaps that imaginary friend business was just a mass conspiracy."

"What?"

"Don't mind me," Tidus replied patting Sora's knee and standing, "we should probably get going. Why don't go take a nap or something, it'll make you feel better."

Sora nodded and stood, walking towards the door, he turned to look at Tidus once more, "Is this the type of advice you gave Roxas?"

"No, I told him that if the sex was worth it, then take the effort to keep it a secret," replied Tidus, "he said they weren't having sex, which I knew; but the kid blushed like you, couldn't resist."

Blushing, the blue eyed brunette, left the room and went upstairs to his own room. When he got there is was amazed to find Riku leaning against his door, holding Sora's Keyblade. There was a pregnant pause where they stood facing each other staring green-to-blue, "Hey Sora."

"Hi."

"I… brought your keyblade."

"… I see."

"… Ara, screw this, look I'll race you to the end of the hall winner isn't a figment of the others imagination," growled Riku a bit aggravated.

Blue eyes looked down the hall quickly, "And if we tie?"

"No imaginary friends here," came the easy reply, as Riku pushed off the way and gently laid down the blade.

They lined up shoulder to shoulder, "O-ke, on san," he waited for Riku's ascent, "ichi… ni… san!" Sora yelled they shot off running. Riku kept telling himself that he really wasn't keeping pace. It was a photo finish, and then a tie.

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. Someone asked how I got inspiration for the fic. I must say that a good portion is my own want and ideas that I have formulated before starting to write. Reviews do make me start thinking about the next chapter as soon as I read it, and therefore, start writing faster. I have a few AMVs that are RikuXSora and AxelXRoxas. Other fanfiction, especially if it is AU or has poor grammar and lots of spelling mistakes, since then I want to read/write something with better grammar, and my own story in general. So yes that in about it. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Please review no matter what.

-Na


	5. Our Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or any of its characters. Welcome to the wonderful world of Fanfiction!

Warning: This fic contains at least SHOUNEN-AI (guys kissin' and cuddlin') and possibly YAOI (explicit sex scenes between guys). And implied pedophile, could also be seen with implied SHOUJO-AI (girls kissin' and cuddlin')

Pairings (in alphabetically order): Axel X Roxas, Leon X Cloud, Riku X Sora, Tidus X Wakka X Tidus

Author's Note: So writing this summer didn't turn out like I expected, I apologize. And this chapter is really short, mainly it is a connecting chapter to tie together some of chapter 6's events.

Happy Reading!

-Na

Nagori no Omoi

Memory 5: Our Fire

There was a low din that filled the room of the weapons club meeting area, the steady stream of constant murmurs, overthrown only by the sound of gunfire, and the clashing of swords. The day was being productive as any, more so then some of the prior days and meetings. Even Yuffie and Selphie were being productive, and instead of flirting, Irvine was shooting a single hole repeatedly into some old beat up armor.

One would have thought that there was the constant low sweet hum of the sitar in the background, but even Demyx today was training with Cloud. Everyone was busy, and in their own little worlds, the zone at which a fighter reaches where the only options are victory or death. But before any fatal blows are dealt Leon steps in with a parry or two and calms down the perpetrator.

So this of course meant that no one noticed that off in a corner which was the deepest and darkest in the room sat Axel, with his very own blond on his lap. To the casual observer, the redhead had an angry fire in his eyes. To everyone who knew the man he was content, and if he was mad, there was no was no way he would be angry with Roxas and therefore everyone was safe.

This however did not mean that the sound of chakrams lighting on fire after a commotion and the sound of hurrying feet did not draw every eye in the building. The blond and redheaded lovers moved swiftly to the middle of the matted floors, their weapons in hand.

"Ready for the show blondie?" asked Axel over the roar of his flaming chakrams.

"Ready when you are," replied Roxas in a smooth voice, both keyblades at the ready.

"You're going to lose," smirked Axel, "got it memorized Roxas?"

"No." the word that slipped from the blue-eyed blond's mouth was simple enough, and singled the beginning, of the fight, for in anger Axel surged forward.

Before the weapons had a chance to strike one another, Leon yelled out, "Open the windows! We don't want the smoke alarm going off."

There was the low scuttling din of feet running across the mats as the students opened the windows of their second floor meeting place, hoping that no one would see the flames. In the foreground a chakram rejected the keyblade, in a spinning parry. The momentum and awkward angle that the blade was thrown pushed the young blond back.

Catching his balance at the last moment, Roxas pitched forward. To stop himself from falling flat on his face the blond lashed out a strike at his boyfriend, only to find his feet righted if not a bit wobbly, and Oathkeeper locked in a chakram, that was now no longer a flaming spinning mass. Green eyes widened in surprise, trying to dislodge the weapons, but the blond was still expertly using the locked weapons as a stabilizer, and it wasn't until the younger had regained his footing that he pushed off and away from the redhead, flipping backwards the blond flew through the air. A chakram not too far behind him, when Roxas landed he immediately dodged the fiery mass, which continued to spin towards the on lookers.

People began to immediately to back away from the chakram, ducking their heads and gasping. A decimeter from where the closest person once stood the chakram reversed its direction and turned back to return to Axel. Having ignored the weapon after it flew by him Roxas charged forward leaping into the air delivering a downward 'X' strike with his keyblades. He landed in a crouch to once again dodge the spinning weapon.

Axel had block with his remaining weapon and stepped back but Oblivion came around in a sweeping strike to his stomach. Having not retrieved his weapon on the return, it now made another pass as if by the pyro's will knocking back the keyblade before returning the soft grip.

Roxas made to retreat, backing up swiftly still starring down the green eyes with a fire in them. The fight was far from over. There was a pause in the blond's step, a bend in his knee as if deciding whether that was a good spot to charge from or not. Axel took away his boyfriend's decision, for in a blink of an eye the chakram were rolling a circle around the fighters leaving a fiery trail in their wake.

His knees bent and Roxas sprung into the air coming down on the redhead hard. There was a clash of metal against metal a roar of flame that shot upward. The blond seemed to move back, because a chakram was sent flying, but the on lookers could only see two feet on the mat as Leon and Riku rushed to put out the fires.

Soon the battle field was a covered in smoke and fire, the fighter barely being seen, no blood fell to the mat, and the sounds of weapons could be heard. Finally Demyx brought in an industrial fan to remove some of the smoke before the smoke detectors went off.

There was the sound of feet landing on the mat, and two sets shuffling and then charging each other. The smoke was clearing enough to see the feet that left the ground. As the smoke cleared, people gasped at the sight before them—Roxas was facing the ceiling and subsequently Axel, with a chakram to his neck. Axel's body flew over his boyfriends as they stared into each others eyes, a keyblade at Axel's throat and warm blood running over the respected metals and dripping to the floor.

They landed on opposite sides of the room, Axel with his back to the blond. Roxas landed facing and immediately began charging the black clad figure near the other wall. Running straight through any remaining flames, the blond continued his pursuit.

Axel turned launched his chakram towards his opponent. The blond's eyes flared, he ducked the first chakram pass, dodged the second. The weapons quickly turned around and came for the second assault. Soon Roxas was ducking and weaving as he made his way across the room. Finally the younger slammed his body into the redhead and pushed him back into the wall, keyblades crossed dangerously across Axel's throat.

The fire dissipated, the chakrams dropped, Roxas won.

Soon Oblivion and Oathkeeper joined the clatter on the floor and the blue-eyed boy was hugging his elder companion, "I beat you! So we're sleeping in my room tonight!" The blond jumped excitedly and then suddenly turned around with an inhalation of breath, "Sora! Can I have a word?"

The small brunette nodded numbly and the two look-a-likes moved over away from the club member to have a hushed word. Roxas got straight to the point, "Can we sleep in the room tonight?"

"Aa," replied the wide blue eyes.

"Without you there?" asked Roxas pleadingly.

Sora pouted, "Where would I sleep?"

The blond thought a moment and then yelled, "Riku"!

The silver haired sophomore walked over a vision of calm and cool, "Hai?"

"Can Sora sleep in your room tonight?" asked the desperate dual wielder.

Green eyes sparkled, "If he is all right with it, my roommate didn't have to show up early, so I have the room to myself."

Expectant eyes turned towards the brunette who was shifting and mumbling to himself, "Aa… o-ke."

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. So yes that in about it. I'm going to be trying really hard this year to update better. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Please review no matter what.

-Na


	6. I'm Sorry

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or any of its characters. Welcome to the wonderful world of Fanfiction!

Warning: This fic contains at least SHOUNEN-AI (guys kissin' and cuddlin') and possibly YAOI (explicit sex scenes between guys). And implied pedophile, could also be seen with implied SHOUJO-AI (girls kissin' and cuddlin')

Pairings (in alphabetically order): Axel X Roxas, Leon X Cloud, Riku X Sora, Seifer X Zell (implied), Tidus X Wakka X Tidus, Zexion X Demyx (implied)

Author's Note: So sorry it took really long to update, but I am now happily not writing Inu-Yasha fics and my school life has evened out. I added some pairings that I almost forgot about until this chapter. I really feel like I'm doing a crossover at this point now the Zell is in the story. But he is my all time favorite FF character, mostly because we have the same fav food, Bread! (In the Japanese version bread is his fav food) so yeah. Enjoy, it is a bit short.

Happy Reading!

-Na

Nagori no Omoi

Memory 6: I'm Sorry

Riku and Sora were running across the street to get to the weapons club, they were already late. They really only had themselves to blame for sleeping through the alarm clock. But both boys were blaming it on the thunderstorm the previous night.

Everything had started out fine with Sora sleeping in the empty bed in Riku's dorm room. But then the rain and the thunder started. And with the thunder came the quivering mass that was Sora crying and shaking as if the sky was about to fall and smother him.

The green eyed boy had tried to get the younger brunette to tell him why he was scared, but all he got for his efforts was the death grip upon his person, and a small child like face buried in his shoulder. So after many hours of coaxing the blue eyed boy to sleep, Riku had finally found his own rest. And of course that was only hours before the alarm was set to go off.

The two keybladests came through the door rather noisily and were doubled over catching their breath. There was the sound of practicing in the background and it was quite obvious that they had caught the attention of a few of the combatants. Peering up threw their bangs they could see a rather irate Leon stalking towards them. Riku immediately stood up straight to confront Leon when he reached them. The tall brunette was grating at Riku's nerves making him more anxious; as the slow calculated intimidating steps came closer.

Suddenly Sora and by default Riku were plowed to the ground by a worried Selphie and Yuffie. The girls picked themselves up off of the boys and helped Sora stand, making sure he had his keyblade, before embracing him in a hug. The silver haired boy was left on the floor to look up bewildered at the slightly faster walking Leon.

"Ara, Sora I was so worried about you last night with the storm, and I told Yuffie the 'Pneumonia' story," said Selphie as she stroked the brunette hair away from Sora's face.

"What is going on here, besides Riku and Sora being late?" asked an irate Leon standing in front of the four people with his arms crossed.

Riku stood up from the floor and brushed off his clothes, "We're sorry Leon, Sora was afraid of the thunderstorm and we didn't get sleep until a few hours before we needed to be here, and then we slept through the alarm clock."

Grey eyes looked calculating at the green eyed boy and then over towards the hugging friends, "Would someone like to explain to us why an eighteen year old is afraid of rain?"

The two hyper girls' heads shot up to glare daggers at the tall brunette. Then they stepped away from and moved in front of the slight brunette. Selphie pointed a finger accusingly at Leon, "Sora, has every right to be afraid of thunder and rain."

Leon just glared at the girls, when Riku stepped forward, "I would like to know why he was so scared last night. Please tell me."

Selphie looked into Riku's green eyes and then turned to look into Sora's blue eyes as if asking for permission, "All right," Selphie sighed, "so after Riku was no longer around and the rest of us had gone off to the mainland for college or garden or wherever, Sora and Kairi were the only ones on Destiny Island left. They were playing in our fort, or on Paopu Island, doesn't really mater where exactly. Kairi had a doctor's appointment and left early with every intention of returning to play with Sora after her appointment.

"It started to rain, not that bad, but going back over to our island would have not have been the best idea. Kairi's mom convinced her that Sora would have come home because of the rain. For whatever reason he didn't and Sora spent the time in our fort. The mild rain began to turn into a full blown thunderstorm and everyone was waiting for the tropical storm to start. Everyone was also worried for Sora but there was nothing we could do.

"Three days later when the wind died down a team went to search and hopefully retrieve Sora. They found him curled in a ball shaking and crying. He was taken to the hospital with sever pneumonia; if he was out there any longer he would have died.

"He blocked the whole experience from his memory, but when there is thunder he gets really scarred, and there is nothing anyone can do for him."

Looking over at Sora everyone noticed the silent tears that went down his cheeks, he wasn't really crying, as much as having a few tears leak and roll down his cheeks. The brunette rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and then looked up at everyone with a smile.

"Wait," said Riku, "How do you know all of that Selphie if you were no longer on the Island?"

"Sora's mom told me, besides he was a wreck all our old gang was called back for a few days to see how he was doing in the hospital. I think you were taking SEED exams and failing when I left Riku."

The greened eyed youth glared at the brunette girl, "I'm a good fighter, even if I am not a SEED."

"That might not be a bad thing," said Yuffie trying to defuse the situation, "being in SOLDIER ended up not being the best of things." Everyone looked at the ninja as if she was crazy.

Riku glared and mumbled something about Zell and making SEED. Leon who probably wasn't paying attention and Selphie who didn't want to explain the Orphanage gang to Riku—again, and also didn't feel like mentioning the other non-SEED—Seifer. Left Riku to steam.

"Well," Leon said looking a bit awkward, "I guess we should just all get back to training."

The four remaining people nodded and moved back towards the mats to continue honing their weapon's skills. They didn't get more then a few steps when the door opened. The group of five turned and looked at the figure that entered the room. The man was wearing all black, a long jacket, a pair of boots and a pair of gauntlets. His silvery-blue hair was messy and spilled over his right eye.

"Hello, I was told that I could find Demyx, Axel, and Roxas here," replied the figure in black.

Everyone seemed shocked, Riku took a step back, feeling that he did not want to get to close to this man. It was Leon who found his voice, "Demyx!"

There was a pause where all fighting in the room stopped including the low hum of the sitar. There was a set of footsteps that were approaching the group. The girls stepped aside to let the musician through; there was a pause as the two men dressed in black looked at each other.

A flicker of comprehension flashed across Demyx's eyes, "Zexion."

"I have a heart now, right? We're all here and alive, right Demyx," replied Zexion.

The blond moved forward and enveloped the other blue eyed man in a hug, "Hai, you're right," the two hugged for a long moment, "How did you find us?"

"After I woke up without my memory, I ended up living and working at a nearby dojo. I had gone to the weapon's shop at the request of my boss and saw your picture on the wall. When I asked after you I was told where to find you, Axel and Roxs, and I remembered," replied Zexion.

Axel stepped forward, "Well it is good to see you…"

"Zexion. Ara, I am sorry Riku, Sora, I stopped making replicas I swear," answered the inventor.

The two younger boys blinked in confusion, while the remaining members of Organization XIII's eyes went wide with understanding.

"And I'm sorry I tried to kill you Sora really, you're a cute kid," said Demyx and then he looked pointedly at Axel and Roxas.

Axel looked affronted, "What? I died saving the brat I have nothing to apologize for, although Zexion, sorry for that plot to murder you thing."

Everyone turned to Roxas, "Don't you look at me Riku turned me over to DiZ, and I only fought Sora later because it was his fault that Axel died." Roxas huffed and crossed his arms in a pout.

Axel grinned like a madman and hugged Roxas, "Then I am sorry for dying," under his breath Sora was certain he heard Axel add, "because I would love to see Roxas defend me."

Sora looked over at an equally confused Riku and whispered, "Do you think they are crazy?"

Riku looked at the slighter brunette, "I don't know, maybe. Let's go practice."

"All right," replied Sora double checking that he still had his keyblade because of his earlier tackle, and then walking towards the mat.

Riku followed after the younger boy and yelled over his shoulder, "Zexion while you are here you should fight Zell, I believe that he is itching for some hand to hand."

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. Organization XIII remembers!!!! Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Please review no matter what.

-Na


	7. Blades of Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or any of its characters. Welcome to the wonderful world of Fanfiction!

Warning: This fic contains at least SHOUNEN-AI (guys kissin' and cuddlin') and possibly YAOI (explicit sex scenes between guys). And implied pedophile, could also be seen with implied SHOUJO-AI (girls kissin' and cuddlin')

Pairings (in alphabetically order): Axel X Roxas, Leon X Cloud, Riku X Sora, Seifer X Zell (implied), Tidus X Wakka X Tidus, Zexion X Demyx (implied)

Author's Note: **Fight Chapter!!!** **Read to help with confusion.** Sora's keyblade (since it has no name) will be referred to "The Keyblade" While Roxas holds both Oblivion and Oathkeeper. Oblivion is in his right hand. Cloud, Roxas, Riku and Sora are all right hand. I have watched several vg clips to get everyone's fighting style down. So I did my best in that respect. I noticed thing like Riku mostly would disappear and reappear, etc. To make myself less confused I am going to be using the fan-based names for the individual swords in the First Tsurugi. Please understand that the creator never meant for them to have a names. I am going to then say that the names go right to left when the blade are in Fenrir (the motorcycle in Advent Children) to someone in the driver's seat. This is such since Cloud is Right handed. Right side: **Vigilante** (main blade), **Merciless** (serrated blade on one side and straight edge on the other blade that form the back), and **Ascalon** (small switch blade that attach to the sides). Left Side: **Vendetta** (one hollow blade that serves as the front edge), **Avenger **(serrated blade on one side and straight edge on the other blade that form the back), and **Sidewinder **(small switch blade that attach to the sides) If you are totally lost e-mail me.

Happy Reading!

-Na

Nagori no Omoi

Memory 7: Blood of Blades

Cloud stood still in the center of the mats the First Tsurugi in hand; before him stood three people: Roxas, Riku, and Sora. The blond broad sword user almost laughed The two younger Keybladers were so short in stature, only slightly taller than the hyper girls, and especially compared to Riku who was as tall as Leon. Cloud figured from the bystanders point of view the standoff was a bit more comical, as Cloud seemed to be height-wise directly between Riku and Sora-Roxas.

"I think," said Leon, "that Riku should attack first followed by Roxas, and then Sora. This would lower the chances of Sora's inexperience getting him hurt and that way we can see the First Tsurugi against a single Keyblade."

There was the general sound of ascent from around the room, but Roxas was indigent, "Riku isn't better than me! Why not see the First Tsurugi verse twin keyblades?"!

"O-ke, O-ke," stepped in Demyx, "Riku starts, and we'll tap in Roxas and after his first strike Riku will back off. Riku will then be retapped in so we can see two-on-one, and lastly we will tap in Sora."

Roxas was about to protest again, but Axel put a hand on his shoulder, "That is a good idea, so see one-on-one single blade, twin blades then two-on-one, and finally three-on-one, a gradual progression."

Before anyone could agree or disagree Leon stood between the wielder of the First Tsurugi and the Keybladers, "You all know the rules, don't kill anyone, mind the face, and no maiming… Fight!"

Leon jumped out of the way and Riku came rushing forward, "Way to the Dawn" slung over his shoulder. Clouds grip changed as he waited to see the taller male's first move. The keyblade was lifted off of the taller's shoulder, with a burst of speed Riku was in front of Cloud his arm twisted backwards to produce an upward slashing move. Cloud jumped back having brought up the First Tsurugi he let it drop to clash with Riku and they stared intently at each other over the blades.

Riku smirked and suddenly he was gone, Cloud paused unsure for a moment, he felt a breeze of sorts and turned around bringing his blade above his head he swung horizontally blunt end out at the spot Riku would soon occupy. Cloud miscalculated, Riku came down on the First Tsurugi and kicked off.

"Stop showing off Riku, he knows you can jump over him now. Fight," yelled Leon from the crowd!

There was an almost imperceptible nod from the silver haired youth before he charged Cloud once more. The First Tsurugi came down and hard. Riku blocked twisted his body and moved closer to Cloud. As the blond felt the keyblade slide he took a step back allow for the pressure to switch, and the elder was able to lift one hand up to release Sidewinder. The small blade switched out and suddenly was in Riku's intended spot.

Pivoting his foot slightly Riku moved to Clouds current blind side and made a slash at the blond's ribs. Cloud jumped back and then quickly rushed forward jumping a bit to ease the upward thrust of the near complete First Tsurugi.

As much as it seemed in the beginning that Riku was showing off with his agility, it was soon need and the two fighters became a near blur on the mat. There was the occasional pause where the two were locked but subtle stance shifting and the two were back at the aggressive fight.

Out of the corner of blue eyes movement was spotted, and in the opposite side was the taller teen. Making a split second decision Cloud replaced Sidewinder and in the same movement planted the blade of the First Tsurugi into the mat. Jumping away Cloud watched as "Way to the Dawn" collided with the back of Merciless and Avenger and in the same moment Oathkeeper struck the blade of Vendetta quickly followed by Oblivion. There was a pause, where the blue eyes of the shorter blond met the green eyes of Riku. The silver haired youth quickly backed off, and in that open moment Cloud rushed forward and in an instant he detached Merciless and Avenger.

Stepping around the embedded remainder of the First Tsurugi the two blonds faced each other blue meeting blue. Roxas left his grip loose spinning Oblivion in his right hand. Cloud changed his stance so that Avenger was forward and Merciless was poised and ready. They took a breath and then two, and then they clashed.

Cloud swung Avenger to the right and Oblivion blocked, Merciless and Oathkeeper both in a downward arc clashed and the blades were forced into a stalemate over Avenger and Oblivion. The Blonds paused and looked down at their tangled arms. Cloud using his height applied pressure with his right arm. This forced Roxas over their joint arms and Roxas rolled coming up to face Cloud blades poised.

Charging Roxas struck Oblivion, Oathkeeper took a step back and struck Oathkeeper, Oblivion. Cloud blocked with an X block, getting tired of the repetition he took a few extra steps backwards and struck with his own left, right strike followed by an uppercut with Merciless. Successfully backing Roxas up, Cloud reassembled the First Tsurugi.

The First Tsurugi was spun up over Cloud's head and the blond wielded the sword to block the first blade of the shorter's double attack and to then slipping by the second with the momentum, Cloud would make a strike at Roxas' side which was blocked again.

A rustle in the air alerted Cloud to the aerial attack of Riku, The taller blond popped the latch to detach Vendetta the blade only very slightly separated but a thrash from Oathkeeper caught the secondary keyblade between the backside of Vendetta and the blade of Vigilante.

Vendetta fell from its space, the taller blond caught it and immediately blocked Riku's downwards thrust while twisting his whist and forcing Oathkeeper to fall while also blocking Oblivion.

The three fighters were a swirl of parry and thrust. The audience was looking at the fighters intently watching as the keybladers ganged up on Cloud, who expertly attached and detached different parts of the First Tsurugi to block and attack as needed. Then there was Axel and he tapped in Sora.

Sora, small, quick and quiet when needed rushed towards the distracted Cloud, and with a stab thrust the Keyblade into Cloud's side. At first look the attack seemed to be clean but upon second look as the fighters seemed to pause; Ascalon had diverted a good portion of Sora's strike, while the remaining First Tsurugi blocked the remaining three keyblades.

As one the three keybladers pushed back and attacked as one. Cloud jumped and in that instance separated the First Tsurugi and watched as the blades fell to the ground forming a circle around the younger boys. Landing outside of the circle of the swords with his hand on Vigilante, Cloud watched as the bladders turned to look at him. In their own style the three keybladers rushed towards Cloud.

The taller blond went straight through the middle disrupting the younger's flow and not bothering to block. Suddenly the arena was measured and cloud stood opposite the three youths and the spot at which Vigilante once lay.

The crowd cheered as they saw the visible bleeding cuts on both of Cloud's arms, but were unsure whether it was first blood or not, for upon closer inspection Sora appeared to be the only one to not have a visible cut.

Cloud smirked as Vigilante opened into battle mode and his left hand reached for Vendetta. The hollow bade moved upwards for a high block against "Way to the Dawn", as Vigilante parried first Oathkeeper and the Oblivion. Bringing Vendetta down behind his back to block the Keyblade and then swinging it to the left to clash once more with "Way to the Dawn".

Another aerial attack this time preformed by Roxas with an X-strike, Cloud brought both Vigilante and Vendetta together as he stepped behind Merciless. The Keyblade and "Way to the Dawn" clashed with the serrated blade before Cloud could pick it up. Prying Merciless from the ground Cloud made both Riku and Sora lose their balance since their blades were stuck in the teeth of the serrated edge of Merciless. The older blond dislodged the taller youth and the brunet by hitting first Riku and then Sora with Vigilante/Vendetta.

Riku and Sora both rolled away with a groan of pain, before someone could halt the match they were on their feet and charging Cloud. The battle raged on. As the fighters moved around the mat, Cloud slowly collected his blades. At first it appeared that Cloud was going to reach for Avenger after Merciless but a close attack by Riku had the elder rolling away to pick up the shorter Ascalon. With a parry and a push the battle continued.

And suddenly after the majority of the First Tsurugi was together and only sidewinder was left there was a giant clash. In the still the three keybladers had struck the newly reconnected First Tsurugi which had once more found its way into the mat. Cloud himself had jumped into the air and away from the blade.

Before any of the fighter's could move, Leon stepped onto the mat, "That is enough, we'll call it a draw for now. Any questions?"

"Who had first blood?" came from the crowd.

Roxas stepped forward, "Cloud, I got nicked when I was flipped."

There was a chorus of 'boos', and someone shouted, "Who had first intentional blood?"!

"Riku got my shoulder, but I did repay him with a slice to his stomach," answered Cloud.

"How did Sora do?" questioned Selphie as Yuffie nodded with her.

"My ribs are bruised from his first strike," answered Cloud.

Riku then mumbled, "Good thing the Keyblade has a blunt tip."

"That is enough for today," yelled Axel, "everyone out"!

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. Organization XIII remembers!!!! Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Please review no matter what.

-Na


	8. Heart to Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or any of its characters. Welcome to the wonderful world of Fanfiction!

Warning: This fic contains at least SHOUNEN-AI (guys kissin' and cuddlin') and possibly YAOI (explicit sex scenes between guys). And implied pedophile, could also be seen with implied SHOUJO-AI (girls kissin' and cuddlin')

Pairings (in alphabetically order): Axel X Roxas, Leon X Cloud, Riku X Sora, Seifer X Zell (implied), Tidus X Wakka X Tidus, Zexion X Demyx (implied)

Author's Note: So this chapter really is a connecting chapter for the events in the next chapter. And I apologise Zell is my all time favourite FF character and I love him with Seifer.

Happy Reading!

-Na

Nagori no Omoi

Memory 8: Heart to Heart

Sora raced to the training room. He had had a bad night, which was followed by a bad morning. First he could not get to sleep for some unknown reason. He had finally gotten out of bed to go to the bathroom and microwave a glass of milk in hopes to find some solace in his sheets. He warmed the milk up fine but as he walked back to his bed he tripped over the cord of his alarm clock. This did two things, first his clock was unplugged and second his bed was covered in milk. Giving up at that point, Sora set Roxas' alarm and fell into the blond's bed. That morning of course, started with the alarm being set wrong and Sora being late, again.

Bursting through the double doors, the brunet doubled over breathing heavily. A minute seemed to pass and still there was no yelling from Leon, or worry from the troublesome duo. In fact there was really no noise in the room at all, afraid Sora looked up and around the room. The Room was empty except for the lone figure of Cloud.

"Cloud, where is everyone?" asked Sora slowly making his way over to the elder blond.

Blue eyes looked up at the shorter mail, with a look of complete shock, "Club doesn't start for another hour or so."

The short brunet's mouth dropped open, and his body limply fell to the ground next to Cloud. The two sat there in silence for a few moments. Sora never was good at sitting still or silence, and he soon started to fidget. At first the blond ignored the fidgeting but it quickly became annoying and his eyes burned into the younger male beside him.

Not being able to take the silence anymore Sora spoke up, "What is it like to be in SOLIDER?"

"I don't want to talk about it," replied Cloud in a soft but cold voice.

A few more moments in silence passed when Sora tried again, "Did you really dream about Leon? Like Riku and I?"

The blond turned to look at the young keybladist, he thought about ignoring the brunet, but then he saw the innocence and curiosity. Sadly it had reminded that he himself had lost that innocence long before he was the age that Sora now was. But Cloud did not want to think of those times now. So instead he let Sora distract him, "I did, and we had this connection in my dream. There were all of these people we were with, and I knew them all. Leon was alone and quiet surrounded by strangers, and I was just alone." Cloud was really surprised he had said as much as he did, but at the same time he really didn't want to think about _him_.

"Why were you alone in your dream, if you had all those people?"

Cloud didn't know what to say, and really his dreams were not so vivid in his memory, "I think, I'm not sure, but one of my friends in my dream, in real life died."

"Ara," said Sora quietly, the young brunet began to think of another topic to bring up but couldn't.

Before either of the two could say something else the door opened. Two sets of blue eyes turned to look at the tall blond, blue-eyed man that just walked into the room. Cloud stood up and turned to look at the taller male, "Can I help you?"

"Zexion, said that Puberty Boy was here, as well as Chicken-wuss, I just wanted to see them," replied the blond starring down Cloud.

Sora stood up and walked over to the new blond, "I remember Zexion but who are the others?"

"Cute kid, really why don't you go along and play," replied the tall blond turning towards Cloud he said, "Puberty Boy, you know Ice Princess… Squall? And Chicken-wuss Zexion brought him over, short like that kid dating the redhead," replied the mysterious blond.

"Oi, I'm eighteen," yelled Sora.

Cloud replied, "If you are talking about Leon and Roxas they should be here soon."

The blond just nodded and stood off to the side facing the door. Cloud watched the new guy for a few moments before he went back over to the corner, on his way he grabbed Sora, not wanting the brunet to pick a fight with this new guy.

Before Sora could become agitated again the door opened again to reveal, Axel, Roxas, Demyx, Leon, and Irvine. The group was quiet, but the still became even more pronounced when they saw the blond waiting for them, "Seifer," growled Leon glaring at the taller youth.

"Puberty Boy," mocked Seifer, "and Chicken-wuss."

"I told you not to call me that," replied Roxas with a huff he crossed his arms and pouted.

"What are you doing here Seifer?" asked Leon. By this time both Cloud and Sora had joined the group and were standing to the side between Seifer and their friends.

As Seifer began to answer the double doors opened again and a large group of the club members filled the room, over the din Seifer replied, "I just want to see you and Chicken-wuss is that a crime, Puberty Boy?"

Somewhere in the crowd there was an indignant yell, "What did you call me"!

For a brief second confusion filled Seifer's blue eyes. Bursting out of the crowd shaking a _bras d'honneur _was a small blond with a tribal tattoo on the left side of his face. Anger radiated from the small blond. The taller of the two's eyes went wide a softness entered them for a moment. Taking a step forward Seifer grabbed the arms of Zell and whispered, "Chickie… this where you were hiding," the tension in the smaller seemed to leach away. There was a hesitant moment where Seifer looked up and behind Zell to Squall and then back down to the blond before with his usual smirk firmly in place, "I should have known when I met Emo boy and the Kid, I would find Chickie, Puberty Boy and Chicken-wuss Jr. as well."

"What do you want Seifer," asked Irvine this time.

Seifer scuffed, "What happened to forgive and forget?" He looked around the room; there was so many of his old fellows here, hiding from what they were: Squall, Irvine, Zell, Selphie, and Riku. The taller blond shook his head and watched as his fellows tensed perhaps preparing for a fight. The silver-haired youth shifted towards the Kid and Seifer noticed the gesture. Looking at the blond in front of him, Seifer smirked. He knew deep down inside of him that Riku had been more like Seifer then anyone would want to admit, and it would seem now they were more alike than ever.

Walking passed the tattooed blond; Seifer squeezed Zell's shoulder, continuing towards the doors, he chose a path that would bring him to the right of Squall and that crew to where Riku was protecting the Kid. Seifer paused between the two groups, "I just wanted to see the old gang, Puberty Boy," more quietly he whispered to Riku, "Be careful Riku, only Chickens forgive," turning back towards Leon, "how about I beat you tomorrow Puberty Boy, just for old times." With that Seifer walked through the crowd at the door and left the training room. It only took a moment, until Zell went out after him.

Author's Note: _bras d'honneur_ literary means the arm of honour. It implies "Fuck You" Zell does this while Zell, Seifer, Squall and Quistis are in a shuttle after Seifer calls Zell "Chicken-wuss". So I found the Chicken-wuss/Puberty Boy clip to make sure I had that Zell interaction correct. To my immense sadness in my search for proper characterizations I found people who say Sora/Kairi is cannon. I must just say that Kairi was a character put in at the last moment, plus: in Japan gay is not synonymous with girly-boy, but with manly characters wearing leather. So that's… Squall, Cloud, Riku, Organization XIII, and I am pretty sure that is leather Sora is wearing in KH2 not that he is manly or anything. I just thought that all you yaoi fan would like to know that, and I needed to vent my frustration. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review no matter what.

-Na


	9. Old Scars

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or any of its characters. Welcome to the wonderful world of Fanfiction!

Warning: This fic contains at least SHOUNEN-AI (guys kissin' and cuddlin') and possibly YAOI (explicit sex scenes between guys). And implied pedophile, could also be seen with implied SHOUJO-AI (girls kissin' and cuddlin')

Pairings (in alphabetically order): Axel X Roxas, Leon X Cloud, Riku X Sora, Seifer X Zell (implied), Tidus X Wakka X Tidus, Zexion X Demyx (implied)

Author's Note: Another fight chapter guys! Just to clear things up (since I'm a geek) there is speculation that Squall's Revolver Gunblade is heavier then Seifer's Hyperion, since Squall usually uses two hands while Seifer wields one handed. After looking at the make of both blades I disagree with this notion, both Revolver and Hyperion weigh the same. If you look at the hilt of Hyperion is of a pistol make and thus almost a 90° angle to the blade. Which makes the blade good for stabbing and downward slashes. The angle allows for Seifer to lock his wrist and his hand is essentially that of a Japanese fighting style fist (vertical so the thumb is on the top) Two hands would impede movement of the blade. In comparison: the Revolver Gunblade you will notice that it is that of a revolver and the angle of the hilt to the blade is much more obtuse making the sword easier on the wrist but there is less wrist strength—thus a two handed grip (most of the time) similar in fighting style to a wakizashi (a katana is to long).

Happy Reading!

-Na

Nagori no Omoi

Memory 9: Old Scars

The weapons room was filled with the usual din of people practicing with their chosen weapons. It seemed to be a normal day at the College of Fate; no one was late to weapons club, Leon was not angered, there was no excess drama, and even Selphie and Yuffie were practicing.

Selphie had decided that after the fight with Cloud that Sora knew what he needed to effectively wield his Keyblade, but he would never improve if he didn't branch out to combat with other weapon masters, which led to that moment. Selphie had the left half of her nunchaku raised to block Sora's overhead strike, as she lashed at the younger's stomach with the right half of her weapon. Sora immediately backed off.

"You know Sora, if you put more pressure in the downwards strike and maybe took a step back and pull towards you, I would have a harder time making a counter strike," advised Selphie.

"Thanks Selphie, I'll remember that," replied a smiling Sora.

Before the two could continue with their fighting the double doors to the room burst open and there stood the cocky blond from the previous day. Everyone turned towards the disturbance, afraid at first they were caught by some college official.

"Come on Puberty Boy, I told you I would be back," smirked Seifer.

Leon stepped forward and growled at the gathered fighter, "Who was watching the monitor?"

"That would be me Leon," said Irvine who was indeed standing by the monitor, "but it was only Seifer. Besides I though he had a good idea yesterday with the gunblade fight."

Grey eyes glared at the cowboy, as the tall blond moved to the mats, "Come on Puberty Boy."

As Leon moved into place facing the taller gunbladist Demyx stepped forward, "All right you two, Leon you know the rules," Demyx then turned a hard eye on Seifer, "you listen carefully, no killing, no maiming, no obvious facial wounds," here he put a finger between each of the fighters eyes, "or this whole room will attest to that nasty fall you took down the stairs, and try not to bleed too much, you'll be cleaning it up. Oh and if some says stop, stop."

Irvine called from the crowd, "Be careful of your shots, and Leon don't use your Beat Fang Technique."

Seifer snorted and turned his hard blue eyes from Demyx to meet the grey ones of his opponent. The two were standing too close to each other to start off properly so both Leon and Seifer took three steps away from Demyx and the two waited for Demyx's word. The blond musician did not make them wait long and stepped back to the two could fight.

They rushed each other the Revolver gunblade dragging on the ground and making shallow cuts along the mat. Leon brought the blade up with a diagonal cut from left to right like Seifer's scar. Blocking with the flat of Hyperion, the two were very close, the blond smirked and mouthed, "Two can play at that game." Pulling the trigger on his pistol gunblade the shock that moved through the blade loosened the lock and Seifer struck downwards left to right, like Leon's scar.

Grey eyes glared as Leon jumped back to avoid the slash, but he immediately surged forward with a torrent of attacks and slashes. The taller blond continued to black and fluently move into a slash, when Leon let up on his attack for a moment the blond retaliated with a series of stabbing moves.

Thrusting Hyperion forward, Seifer watched as Leon moved to parry his blade away. At the last moment the blond twisted his wrist so the blade faced outward, moving quickly the elder moved his blade under the blocking move of his partner and up catching Leon's t-shirt with an audible rip.

The ripped shirt seemed to make the two gunbladist stop fooling around and turn the fight to a more serious note. As the two moved around the mat it was hard to keep track of individual moves. Seifer seemed to be quicker in basic movement when compared to Leon, but Leon's foot work seemed to be superior when on the defend.

Suddenly Leon's body went flying backwards to the opposite edge of the mat, and instead of continuing to attack Seifer stood still giving his rival a superior smirk.

Standing up slowly, grey eyes glared at the blond and the brunet slung his gunblade over his shoulder and shot. The recoil from the energy, propelled Leon forward faster than he could usually move, this being the beginning of his Beat Fang technique. Remembering what Irvine said Leon did not aim to repeatedly stab Seifer but instead make a slash to the blonds left side. The brunet hopped that there would be an element of surprise in the attack.

Blue eyes widened when he noticed the slight change in the brunet's trajectory and that he should not be prepared to block a stab. It was too late to move or block so Seifer struck. The brunet slashed with an overhead strike at the same time as a side slash to the brunet's abdomen.

There was a pause as the two fighters stood practically back to back, "First blood!" was yelled from somewhere in the crowd half of the room was pointing to the cut over Seifer's right eye, while the other half was pointing to Leon's left side where his shirt began to get soaked in red blood.

At the same moment the two fighters spun to face each other a struck, crossed blades the two gunbladist stared at each other. Pushing back from each other they surged forward once more to continue the fight.

As before it was hard to discern the actual moves of either fighter, the large gash in Leon side and the cut over Seifer's eye did not seem to hinder either. There sewed to be no shift in style or footing to compensate for the wounds, not a thought was spared by the fighters for their wounds.

There was a slash followed by a splatter of blood, but the fighters moved on so quickly that it was hard to tell who was bleeding more. Every set of eyes were on the fighters except for a single set of blue eyes that were watching the mat.

The mat was covered in droplets of blood; Zell had no doubt that if Leon and Seifer stopped for a moment there might be a pool of blood. Blue eyes carefully followed the feet of the two fighters as the smudged and slipped in the blood. Deciding that both were bleeding enough, Zell watched for a gap that was large enough before running between the two.

"Stop, just stop you guys are bleeding everywhere. Leon you are my friend, and Seifer you are... I do not want to watch you guys kill each other. The war is over," cried Zell.

Both fighters looked at Zell and then lowered their weapons they could see and now that they stopped for a second could also feel that the shorter blond was correct.

Demyx and Axel both walked onto the mat finding it hard to avoid the blood, "Someone get a mop for these two!" yelled Axel.

The blond musician moved over to check the wounds he accessed that Leon's side was going to need stitches and Seifer's eye as well, the rest was minor cuts in comparison. The majority of the brunet's tattered t-shirt was stained in red, while half of the blond's face was covered in blood and he continually had to blink the red liquid out of his eye.

"Leon, Blondie, catch!" yelled Yuffie the two gunbladist turned and caught to glowing balls, "they are Cure 2 materia, I hope you guys can use them."

The blond and brunet looked at each other, "Like a normal Cura I suppose," stated Seifer at Leon's nod they both cast Cura and watched their wounds heal. Riku approached the two with some paper towels to clean off the excess blood, and Irvine returned with a mop.

The two started cleaning up themselves, Seifer probably needed help to remove the blood from his eye area but he seemed to refuse any help. No one offered to help Seifer remove the blood from his face, but there were a few people in the crowd that looked like they wanted to help the blond.

The people in the training room started to thin out, Blitzball players needed to go to practice and other people had decided to get going before Axel or Demyx asked them to help clean up the room.

Cloud walked over to the sword rack that was opposite the door which was where he lent the First Tsurugi against the wall as he watched the fight. The spiked-blond had just put his own weapon in the holster across his back when he noticed a hilt of a blade that had fallen behind the rack. Bending down Cloud grasped the hilt, he hesitated a few moments as a shiver ran up his spine, he had a bad feeling. Shaking off his feeling all he had to do is place what felt like a katana back on the rack and then return to his dorm room.

The blond straightened up and brought the sword with him. Blue eyes widened as he watched the blade slowly be revealed to his eyes. And the blade kept coming, longer then a katana. Cloud swallowed hard, his heart pounding in his ears; maybe he thought, maybe it was just a regular ōdachi. Cloud's hand began to shake he knew before he saw the impressive length of the sword that it was Masamune.

There was a loud clatter of metal hitting hard flooring, all eyes turned to the source of the disturbance. Even Seifer and Leon turned to see what had caused the noise. Everyone watched as a wide eyed and pale Cloud ran out of the room.

Author's Note: So I sadly could not find the official length of the _Masamune,_ I could have sworn that it was eight feet, but I couldn't confirm. Masamune is a ōdachi which is only 65 to 70 inches long which is a bit shorter than me. The _Beat Fang technique_ is where Squall shoots his gunblade over his shoulder to propel himself forward into an opponent lodging his Revolver gunblade into an opponent. Then shooting again he pulls the blade out and stabs his opponent again, this last bit is repeated. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review no matter what.

-Na


	10. Wings of Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or any of its characters. Welcome to the wonderful world of Fanfiction!

Warning: This fic contains at least SHOUNEN-AI (guys kissin' and cuddlin') and possibly YAOI (explicit sex scenes between guys). And implied pedophile, could also be seen with implied SHOUJO-AI (girls kissin' and cuddlin')

Pairings (in alphabetically order): Axel X Roxas, Leon X Cloud, Riku X Sora, Seifer X Zell (implied), Tidus X Wakka X Tidus, Zexion X Demyx (implied)

Author's Note: **Sephiroth.** I have counted, Sephiroth has "died and returned" 8 times throughout FFVII and KH. In Crisis Core/Last Order (2): Cloud impaled Sephiroth and left him for dead, Cloud threw Sephiroth into a pool of Mako below the reactor. FFVII (2): Cloud kills Jenova in Sephiroth's form, Sephiroth is killed by Cloud and dissolves into the lifestream. Advent Children (1): Kadaj transforms into a one winged Sephiroth and is killed by Cloud. KH(2): In KH1 the end of the Cloud/Sephiroth battle is unknown, in KH2 the same, Cloud and Sephiroth fight again and the outcome is unknown. Dissidia FF (1): Sephiroth appears with connections to Cloud in Destiny Odyssey I, V, VII, and Shade Impulse. He continues to taunt Cloud about being manipulated by himself (Sephiroth) and there is a final battle between the two in Destiny Odyssey VII. So basically based on this and in Tactics Cloud seems to hear Sephiroth in his head and in KH Sephiroth is the darkness inside Cloud that causes the wing phenomenon; and whether or not you are of the belief that some of this angst is due to Sephiroth raping Cloud—I believe that Sephiroth is a direct link to Clouds mental state.

Happy Reading!

-Na

Nagori no Omoi

Memory 10: Wings of Pain

Cloud was near tears, he hadn't slept the previous night at all and the sun was currently high in the sky. The blond was pretty sure that weapons club had already started but he couldn't go there now, not with the Masamune in the weapons room. If the Masamune was there then _He_ would not be far behind and Cloud could not do that again. He had seen that man die so many times, felt his presence in his very core, "I will...never be a memory."

The blond didn't want to hear it, shaking his head he buried his face in his lap and thought of anything else. Blue eyes saw Aerith and Zack they were together in the lifestream his mind told him, but his eyes and ears told him they were worried for him. Shaking his head Cloud saw his blank wall.

He had not seen them like that since the hallucinations caused by the Geostigma. Clouds heart thudded loudly against his chest and in the pain Cloud gripped his chest with an indignant cry. "I will...never be a memory."

"Iie," mumbled the ex-SOLIDER, "Iie, you are, the lifestream is safe from you and Jenova." The words fell on empty ears.

Trying once more to distract himself the pained blond thought of Tifa, shaking his head once more as the guilt welled into his being. Tifa had never understood him, or his pain. He had packed up and left on Fenrir, heard about the college and after getting on a ferry and coming to this island he had been accepted at the college, getting a spot in the second year.

Part of Cloud wanted to call Tifa and tell her where he was, part of him told him that she would approve. That the blond wanting to further his education and forget what he had been made into would make her proud. But it was a lie, it was all a lie. Cloud left for one reason: to protect them. _He_ would always come for Cloud; _He_ would never leave him alone. _He_ was in Cloud's head, in his heart, in his soul, the lifestream wasn't even a comfort anymore. A different pain and guilt, didn't even block out the chanting the taunting from _Him._

Blue eyes scanned the room in a frantic half panic; he spotted a red cloak through the open closet door. Vincent. He remembered seeing the results of Shinra's influence on him. Seen the ways the old Turk's sins had consumed him. Cloud chuckled, he probably should call Vincent tell him that sins would never be forgiven, not until the lifestream, at least, Cloud hoped. It was funny not too long ago Cloud had though sins were forgiven as the Geostigma was erased from the people and the lifestream was safe. But _He_ was still there, "I will...never be a memory."

Cloud shook his head and went through all his old friends. Barret and his AVALANCHE, Denzel and Marlene, Cid, Elena, Rude and Reno, Tseng, Cait Sith and Red XIII, Reeve, and even Rufus but none of them helped in the end they were all _Him_, as he was _Him_. Like Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo said; brothers, they were all brothers—all _Him_.

The pain surged through his heart and down his spine once more and Cloud gritted his teeth looking briefly at the clock he realised that it was already night again. He vaguely wished that he had been given some material from Yuffie yesterday perhaps his pain could be cured—"Yuffie."

How had he forgotten her? And she was here, she had been babbling about the college to Cloud and well here he was. She had changed, he had no doubt that she was still dangerous and cocky you would probably be hard set to get her to be anything like the princess that she was, but in all of that this hyper-Yuffie wasn't too bad. Cloud was happy; Selphie was good for Yuffie and was happy that the kunoichi seemed to be healing from her own past. It seemed to be the true nature of the college. Soon though Cloud's mind drifted to the past, and of Yuffie stealing from them in the woods. And as his mind wandered it headed to more dangerous thoughts. Shaking his head, the blond desperately searched his mind for someone else to occupy his time with.

Who was going to distract him now? That kid, Sora? Cloud didn't even know the brunet, _He _whispered that Cloud knew him, knew Sora. Not wanting to listen to _Him,_ Cloud thought of the next person who came to mind, Riku.

The silver-haired youth could have been a relative of _His_, before Cloud could turn his thoughts away _He_ whispered, "Riku fell into the darkness out of fear from his love, and then fell for his love. You should fall too."

"Iie, iie, iie," Cloud mumbled shaking his head as another ripple of pain ripped through his torso. Taking a few deep shuttering breaths the only comfort Cloud took was that the whisper sounded word-wise nothing like Him.

Leon, Leon was next. Leon had no connection to anything. Flashes from his dream made Cloud inhale sharply. It couldn't be the blond head shook, but there in his mind before his eyes were his dreams—no not dreams, reality. The reality where Aerith had been ripped from the lifestream. A tear rolled down Cloud's cheek, the pain in his heart and back increased.

The reality of Leon, Sora, Riku, Axel, Roxas, Demyx, all of them, even—"Sephiroth." The pain pulsated out of Cloud's heart and directly to his spine and shoulder blade. It was what Cloud had been unconsciously trying to prevent, this dissent. His skin burned on his left shoulder blade, through his screams and the blood Cloud distantly heard his own shirt rip, a leathery beat in the air, and blood hit the walls as his head hit the floor in sweet unconsciousness.

Author's Note: I know Cloud is a bit OOC, but I am going on the fact that Cloud just remembered Leon and his mental state is very fragile. Not to mention that he is in lots of pain from the wing ripping from his back. "I will...never be a memory." Are the last words of Sephiroth in Advent Children. I apologise ahead of time the next chapter will also involve über-emo Cloud. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review no matter what.

-Na


	11. Words of Relief

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or any of its characters. Welcome to the wonderful world of Fanfiction!

Warning: This fic contains at least SHOUNEN-AI (guys kissin' and cuddlin') and possibly YAOI (explicit sex scenes between guys). And implied pedophile, could also be seen with implied SHOUJO-AI (girls kissin' and cuddlin')

Pairings (in alphabetically order): Axel X Roxas, Leon X Cloud, Riku X Sora, Seifer X Zell (implied), Tidus X Wakka X Tidus, Zexion X Demyx (implied)

Author's Note: For the sake of this fic's timelineDissidia FF is the last time prior to the NnO universe that Cloud faced Sephiroth.

Happy Reading!

-Na

Nagori no Omoi

Memory 11: Words of Relief

Leon ran a tired hand through his sleep mussed hair, as the brunet sat up in his bed. It was early in the morning, Weapons Club wasn't for a few more hours, but Leon enjoyed being able to fully wake up and get breakfast. But at that moment he was content to stare at the stain on the floor that was right by his foot. The stain, which he discovered when he moved into the dorm room, the stain he still couldn't get rid of. Although the stain bothered him it was not the subject of his pensive thoughts, rather the club was.

The people in the club were doing well; most of the people who were new had improved some, especially Sora. But as was the main focus of the club most of the members were bred fighters and it still shocked him when someone skipped without valid reason, for the club was really a release a place with a sense of belonging.

Leon was about to get up and get ready for the day when there was a frantic knock on the door. Getting up and throwing on a t-shirt Leon moved towards the door, the brunet opened the door slowly honestly not knowing who would be calling this early and at the same time knowing that it was probably Yuffie and Selphie coming to annoy him.

When the door opened grey eyes peered into blue. Those blue eyes said more to Leon then they would to anyone else. To the casual person those blue eyes were aloft and unfeeling. The Gunbladist saw the lack of sleep, the pain, and the fear, but at the forefront there was a new knowledge, one that would soon be shared.

Opening the door wider the brunet allowed his guest to enter, as the blond walked by him he took in the rest of the stiff form. He was used to the stiffness, the blond rarely relaxed, but this was a new stiffness. The blond was stiff, in a way that guarded him more than usual, and he could see the slight almost non-perceptible shake in the blond's hands. He was not wearing a shirt which was interesting but instead an oddly familiar ratty red cloak. Leon turned and sat on his own bed, he gave the blond a silent invitation to take a seat somewhere in the room. He did not take the invitation.

The blond blue eyed boy just stood there in front of the brunet in a tense silence. There communication could not continue as such, and both knew it. Words would have to be a part of this scene, and soon. The blond took a deep steadying breath, "I remember," grey eyes widened a fraction, and the brunet nodded once in a sign for the blond to continue, "everything, everyone... Sora, Riku... you."

Blue eyes looked up and held the grey ones, in a stiff telling moment. And then the blond turned and began to leave. The words uttered had shocked the Gunbladist, but the look, the gaze, the feel of those blue eyes peering into his own grey orbs made the words from his head. Those eyes showed a fear, weariness—Cloud was planning on leaving the university. Something did not make him remember, someone did. And now, Cloud was leaving to fight whoever it is, elsewhere.

Leon stood from his bed, not really thinking and quickly crossed the room so that he could stop Cloud. Reaching out with a hand the brunet whispered, "Cloud," as he touched the blond's left should in an attempt to stop him.

Cloud chocked on a scream, his knees immediately buckled and the blond pitched forward in the middle of Leon's room. Many things happened at once; Cloud fell in agony, Leon took a step back from the blond, the red cloak fluttered over Cloud's head, one leathery wing spread itself, and Leon remembered.

The brunet stood there in shock as everything came back to him. Then with a cautious hand he slowly removed the crimson cloak from around the blond's neck. Grey eyes took in the sight of the male on the floor; every muscle seemed to shake in pain. From the left shoulder protruded the leathery wing just as Leon remembered it. The skin at the base of the joint was new and pink. Leon could see the white scars from the previous time that the wing had shot from Cloud's back the majority of the old scar was covered by the new one.

The ex-SeeD moved around the prone body, and sat down on the floor in front of the blond, "I remember," the boys were silent for a pregnant moment, "So Sephiroth has returned... again?" Cloud's head whipped up and the blond winced as fearful blue eyes took in the face of Leon, "I see," whispered the brunet, "then what makes you think he is?"

"Masamune," came the weak and trembling voice of the ex-Solider.

There was a long pause as grey eyes just watched the figure in front of him, "Well, you right that no one in the club wields and almost two and a half meter sword."

Nothing was said, nothing needed to be said. The moment that Leon met—re-met the blond they had this silent connection, a likeness that they shared where words were never needed. Neither wanted to talk, neither needed to talk to the other it was that simple. The Gunbladist could almost remember every one of their conversations, most of which were quick joking banter as they fought each other or a common enemy. A small smile flickered across the brunet's face and disappeared quickly.

Slowly the tremors in Cloud's body slowed and eventually came to a halt. Blue eyes looked up into grey and asked a silent question. When the leader of the weapon's club nodded, the blond slowly got to his feet and moved to the unoccupied bed in the room. Gingerly Cloud laid face down of the mattress.

Leon stood up, "I should get to Weapons Club," silently implying that Cloud could stay where he was.

The blond shifted as if to get up, "I should be leaving."

"He is not coming back," replied Leon. The two stayed where they were, neither made a move to get up and go anywhere. Those words were precarious and the brunet knew it; Leon knew how many times Sephiroth had returned, He also knew that the words were more of a hope then the truth.

They stayed in the silence for a very long moment, "He always comes back."

Weapon's club had started; neither had noticed the passing of the time. Leon sighed and moved closer to the prone blond, "What was it like the last time he came back?"

"There was a lot of taunting, we fought, the usual," replied cloud in a soft voice, his wing trembled a bit.

They fell silent, they thought. Leon had heard the Sephiroth story before on some rainy night in Hallow Bastian, he believed it was in Hallow Bastian at least his memories still had an odd fuzz about them—names of people and places still caught on his tongue. He thought about the spectator. There was Sephiroth he was good—well not evil like Seifer. Then there was the curiosity, the insanity, the fire. Cloud always refused to talk about the time surrounding the fire. No one except Cloud and Sephiroth knew the exact advents, the blond just called that time the fire. And then there was Jenova and all of her meddling. And then there was Kingdom Hearts—What exactly was Kingdom Hearts?

"What exactly was Kingdom Hearts?" asked Leon a little above a whisper.

"I've thought about it a lot, ever since the moment I saw my dead friend Aerith, ripped from the lifestream, standing before me."

"There was a lot of people there, that were like that, dead or nobody or some people who should have been there were not. There is no reason or pattern to who and where..." Leon trailed off, there had been promises he had made to Rinoa he was unable to keep in that Kingdom hearts time, and then there was Riku—"Who is Riku?"

"He is the one in love with Sora... the champion," Cloud answered without a thought and then when he finally realised what he had said he shook his head in amusement, Sora being a champion was really an amusing thought.

"I never knew Riku, before..." Leon whispered and the two began to think of their most recent memories. They were both trying to figure everything out, why they had ever been transported to kingdom hearts. And they knew deep underneath it all Sora was the key. An eighteen-year-old that appeared to be no older then fifteen stuck amongst the puberty years, a child, "a place where the hopes and fears of children thrive, why else would the king be a mouse?"

"It was our own Hell... Kingdom Hearts the place for your heart," answered Cloud.

"I don't understand your meaning."

"The Geostigma was a slow process I was already infected when I went to Kingdom Hearts, my mind and heart was only filled with the whispers of Sephiroth, Aerith, and Zack. All I wanted to do was get away."

The brunet thought a moment and then nodded, "Life after the Sorceress Wars was mundane, I was Rinoa's knight but I didn't want to be. And then I wasn't, I was in the Kingdom."

There was a pregnant pause, and suddenly Cloud chuckled, "If your children's hearts theory is true, then Sora is the perfect hero, he is never going to get older."

Both boys chuckled slightly and slowly fell silent thinking about their time away from this reality. The slight tremor in Cloud's wing kept distracting Leon from his thoughts and drawing his attention to the fluttering appendage and back to thoughts of Sephiroth. The ex-SeeD also remembered how much that wing would always bother the blond, and in the post what Leon had done to help. Slowly and attentively Leon reached out towards the left shoulder of the blond and began to massage the taught and bruised muscles by the irregular joint. Cloud inhaled sharply at the first touch and then relaxed, enjoying the feel of the hands on his back and the whispered words in his ear, "...He isn't going to return there is no Jenova, we are not in a world where your fears become real anymore."

"I hear him, in my head," Cloud admitted with a slight flush.

"Leftovers from Geostigma, when you were cured there was still the antibodies in your system, it is a little taste of the disease. You'll hear him; you'll see things that are not there..."

"Masamune," whispered Cloud in reply, "but he isn't coming back."

"If he does then there is no difference from any other time you have seen him, you'll kill him."

Cloud nodded slowly, "But he isn't coming back."

"Iie, he isn't. Stay the night, like before, when we were there," Leon slowly stopped his ministrations on Cloud's back and he lay down next to the blond. The ex-SOLIDER's silent answer was to shift so that his head rested on Leon's shoulder.

Author's Note: This chapter almost got away on me. I went into to it thinking: they will remember, there will be a massage, they will kiss or some such and it is all done! Either way I am happy with this chapter I hope it isn't too OOC I do not think so but who knows. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review no matter what.

-Na


	12. Our Last Hoorah

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or any of its characters. Welcome to the wonderful world of Fanfiction!

Warning: This fic contains at least BL (guys kissin' and cuddlin') and possibly YAOI (explicit sex scenes between guys). And implied paedophile, could also be seen with implied GL (girls kissin' and cuddlin')

Pairings (in alphabetically order): Axel X Roxas, Leon X Cloud, Riku X Sora, Seifer X Zell (implied), Tidus X Wakka X Tidus, Zexion X Demyx (implied)

Author's Note: Fight Chapter! It is a massive battle. I tried to make it realistic, not so confusing, and have a certain flow to it. I would appreciate some feedback on this I worked really hard.

Some terms to make this chapter easy to understand.

Main hand: your strong arm, the one that holds the weapon and also the side at which has that foot forward in your stance. Usually right

Shield Arm: not your main hand, usually left side.

Roxas: Holds Oblivion in his right and Oathkeeper in his left

Reverse (kick, punch, etc.): done with the hand/foot of the leg that is back

For any more clarification just ask.

Happy Reading!

-Na

Nagori no Omoi

Memory 12: Our Last Hoorah

The room was filled to the brim with ever member of the Weapons Club, there were even a few innocent bystanders, and non-college students there that morning. The room being so filled was not the odd thing it was more of the fact that you could hear a pin drop, and that the entire crowd was looking at an imposing and quiet Axel and Demyx in the centre of the room.

"Glad to see everyone is on time and showed up today," half-sneered Axel.

Demyx chuckled, "Classes will begin, on Monday; this is the last day for club participation until college has been in session for at least a week. So we expect to see you here bright an early a week from tomorrow and then every one of your available weeknights thereafter."

"The rules, for today are simple," continued Axel, "fight."

"This is a free for all; teams and group efforts can be made and broke at a moment's notice, this morning we will begin a mass battle between all contestants with non-projectile-based weapons, after a small break at noon we will continue with a marksmanship competition for our remaining members. This evening after dinner we will have a general meeting to discuss our goals as they pertain to the wider campus, these meetings will be held every Friday hereafter," clarified the blond, " Marksman will judge our morning fighters and fighters will judge this afternoon's competition."

"Three good sized wounds or if you are caught with a blade at your throat, "Axel quickly moved behind Demyx and held a Chakram to the pale throat, before relaxing, "means you are out. When the judges see this they will call you out. And you move to the side, because you're out O-U-T.... got it memorised?"

"Before we get started in adherence to safety laws we require that everyone turn in a blood-born pathogen form signed by a doctor saying you are clean," said Demyx.

"You must have a signed form to participate," mumbled Axel as his voice rose he yelled, "for there will be blood!"

Demyx chucked and turned his back to Axel, "Morning competitors queue up in front of Axel, turn in your forms, introduce yourself to your judging partners, and find a free space on the mat. Afternoon competitors queue up in front of me, turn in your forms, introduce yourself to your judging partners, and find a free space on the outside of the mat, where you can see your partner. If there is an uneven number when it comes to it I will need volunteers with good eyes to judge more than one person."

At once everyone moved to their respected queues each taking out the paper they had been told to retrieve a couple days before. The first people from each of the groups were paired as partners. When Selphie and Yuffie ended up at the front of their lines together, it was quickly decided that they could not be partners but beside them, there were no other problems. The few people that had come just to watch moved over to the bleachers along one wall as to not get in the way of either the fighter or the judges.

As soon as everyone was spread out Demyx swiftly turned and elegantly put his Sitar on the ground he looked down at his weapon and plucked a few strings, "When the Sitar stills you may begin," with a finishing flourish Demyx strummed his Sitar adjusted the grip he held on the instrument and froze.

The room filled with the low resonating tune of the Sitar and no one moved, some even held their breath a few turned slightly so they could see the blue instrument. Those people were the more novice of the group. For as soon as the note stopped the more seasoned fighters closer to the distracted novices moved in for the kill, so to speak. In a matter of moment a dozen contestants were out due to being immediately attack by three or four people.

From across the room Leon and Cloud spied each other, and charged each other while avoiding the attacks from the other fighters. In the middle the two met the complete First Tsurugi crossed with the revolver gunblade. A slow smirk came upon Leon as he matched Clouds own smirk, "Déjà vu."

With a flick of his wrist Cloud detached the switchblade Ascalon and stabbed backwards blocking an attack by an unknown foe, "Not quite déjà vu."

The brunet and blond swiftly turned back to back, "There seems to be a lot of people," said Leon as he blocked a strike and then kicked the perpetrator back, "sure you can handle it?"

"What you're fighting too?" quickly replied cloud as he blocked another attack with Ascalon and took a swipe with the rest of the First Tsurugi. There was a metallic zing in the air and Cloud pushed back his opponent only to turn and stab the First Tsurugi into the mat, blocking both Leon and himself as twin Chakrams crashed into the blade. Retrieving Sidewinder Cloud moved around Leon and blocked his opponent. Leon quickly turned and shot at Axel, before turning and returning to the back-to-back position with Cloud.

"You guys are so dynamic," laughed Axel, "I wonder what happened, yesterday perhaps?"

The red head moved to retrieve his weapons as Cloud and Leon only paid him half an ear due to the fact others were still attacking them.

Out of nowhere a blur launched itself between Cloud and Leon and briefly landed on the hilt of the First Tsurugi. "You're one to talk when you still have one eye on Blondie as he fights Seifer," Riku smirked, and launched off of Cloud's weapon and made a downward strike at Axel.

The redhead quickly backed up away from his fallen weapons and the edge of "Way to the Dawn", Axel snarled at the silver haired teen, "Do you even have a reason to be keeping track of that useless brunet?" Using the connection he had to his Chakram Axel called them to return to his hands. As they passed the green eyed teen, Riku received his first cut.

"Sora isn't useless!" yelled Riku, the redhead just sneered as he spun his Chakram lighting them on fire and sending them on a very controlled path towards Riku. The tall teen dodged the blades as he slowly moved towards the inner defences of the fire wielder. "Way to the Dawn" made an upward strike that went across Axel's chest, member eight of the organisation moved back but not quick enough to stop the gash through his leather jacket and the paper cut-like slice to his torso. Axel growled calling one Chakram to his hand and the other to simultaneously block the person at his back and to return a strike at Riku. Riku laughed, "That is for the holes in my leather jacket."

With a growl of rage at the mocking, Axel struck out with his Chakram striking low on the blade of "Way to the Dawn" while directing his second Chakram to strike at the near tip of "Way to the Dawn". The keybladest lost his balance as the Chakram hits took his blade and flung it across to room. Green eyes went wide and the silver-haired teen backed up a few steps quickly glancing towards "Way to the Dawn" and seeing that Axel's Chakram was returning for another strike at him.

Riku took a deep breath, landing on a moving object like one of Axel's Chakrams was near impossible. Bending his knees slightly Riku poised himself while mentally preparing him for the chance of overshooting his goal and landing on the ground or a change in trajectory of the Chakram. Either way if he landed this, he could be taken out of the competition very happy. Riku set off taking only a couple of steps before launching himself in the air. Demyx who was standing nearby had just swung his Sitar over his shoulder, Riku stepped on that to help him gain momentum as he launched himself forward.

In a mere moment Riku felt his foot connect to the spinning Chakram flames licked at his ankle and since there was no one physically holding up the Chakram the weapon began to tilt as it continued to spin, making Riku's footing unstable, the silver-haired youth tumbled to the floor in an embarrassing heap.

Breathing heavily Riku sat there on the floor for a second before he heard, "How dare you step on my Sitar!" Green eyes looked up just in time to see the blue instrument come towards him, Riku quickly rolled out of the way and further from his weapon.

"Riku!" the silver haired teen heard over the din, at first he thought it was his judge and took a quick glance at the twin pistol dueler that he met earlier. The boy was shaking his head and pointing behind Riku. Rolling out of the way of another one of Demyx's strikes, green eyes surveyed the battle, "Riku!" screamed Roxas who was still fighting Seifer.

The silver haired teen dodged the Sitar and made a dash for the small blond. Seifer had a sadistic smirk on his face, clearly enjoying the fight with Roxas. Hyperion came down on the blond and he made a left hand block making a swipe at the taller blond with Oblivion. Out of the corner of his blue eyes he could see that he was out of time as Riku was there and Demyx was closing in. Oblivion made a second sweep at Seifer as Hyperion and Oathkeeper continued to be in a dead lock, Roxas follow through with Oblivion was to fling it at the green-eyed youth, "Riku!"

Riku caught Oblivion and blocked the downward strike from Demyx. The younger vaguely recognised that Oblivion felt odd in his hand, a different Keyblade. And he knew that Roxas would be missing his main hand weapon, but he was grateful. Shaking away the odd thought Riku pushed back the elder-blond making a couple quick strikes before backing up so that he could see both "Way to the Dawn" and Roxas.

The small blond pushed back against Seifer and the taller finally let up taking a step back and reassessing the duel wielding blond. Roxas quickly moved the blade to his main hand, and silently cursed it felt awkward in his right hand. The taller blond didn't give the young much time and quickly slashed at the shorter and then began a series of stabs backing the blond back.

The two keyblade wielders fought their respective blonds slowly trying to circle closer to each other. Finally Riku and Roxas were standing back to back. Riku caught the Sitar against Oblivion and pushed back. Roxas on the other hand blocked Hyperion with an upper right block with Oathkeeper.

Riku half turned and assisted in blocking Hyperion, with his free hand Riku grabbed the dull shaft of Oathkeeper while loosening his grip on Oblivion. In an instant Roxas pushed Seifer back, dropped Oathkeeper and grabbed Oblivion. The silver-haired teen momentarily lost balance as Oathkeeper was dropped, flicking his wrist and twisting his fingers Oathkeeper flew into the air. Riku took the hilt and in the same moment slashed downwards catching Demyx's Sitar and bringing it to the ground.

Roxas prepared to block the charging Seifer when a blond blur stepped in front of him. Zell blocked Hyperion with his left forearm against Seifer's right wrist and retaliated with a reverse uppercut.

"Chicken-Wuss, is fighting? Haven't lost yet?" chuckled Seifer, as Roxas stared at the two wide eyed.

Zell quickly looked over at Roxas, "Nothing personal kid, he's just mine."

"Awe Chickie... want to lose to me that badly?" asked Seifer.

The martial artist growled raising his left leg slightly Zell struck Seifer's in the stomach with a heel push kick, making the taller blond stumble back. The slighter blond followed through with a right round house kick sliding closer and then going in for a one-two punch.

Roxas turned around and saw that Riku was still attempting to edge closer to "Way to the Dawn". Quietly stalking up behind the elder member of Organisation XIII the small blond waited until Riku had Demyx in a weapons lock before quickly slashing for the left and then the right creating a 'X' cut into Demyx's jacket back. The musician became angry throwing back the green eyed boy he turned around and mate to attack Roxas.

Riku quickly to stalk of his current situation, seeing that no one was attacking he made a mad dash towards "Way to the Dawn". Picking up his own blade the silver-haired youth moved Oathkeeper to his left hand and twisted his wrist a few times to get use to the weight of the blade in his own hand. Green eyes looked back towards Roxas to return Oathkeeper when he noticed that Sora had just taken a hit.

Running, Riku leapt into the air and gave Sora's opponent an 'X' strike with the two keyblades the opponent was called out and Riku smiled at the small brunet. Turning around Riku saw that Roxas was alone and rushed the small blond.

The blond saw the attack coming and rushed towards the green eyed youth. Oblivion clashed with "Way to the Dawn" as the two passed each other. Riku threw Oathkeeper up in the air as the passed and then pivoted to face Roxas. Member XIII also pivoted catching Oathkeeper in his left hand and slashed out with Oblivion. "Way to the Dawn" parried the strike and stabbed out at Roxas.

About to retaliate with Oathkeeper, a blue eye caught some movement to the side. Roxas moved his stance so he could see both foes and blocked Sora's attack with Oathkeeper. Riku was about to take the advantage of Roxas split attention when Selphie appeared before him and began a fierce attack against Riku with her Nunchaku. Riku had to take a few steps back before striking Selphie back.

Roxas smiled, quickly swinging Oblivion around to aid in the double assault on Sora. The brunet took a couple steps back and watched Roxas' moves. When the blond got close enough the brunet ducked Oathkeeper and blocked Oblivion with his left forearm slashing Roxas' stomach with the Keyblade.

The blond jumped back, the Keyblade barely catching his shirt and ripping it. Roxas briefly wondered if that would count against him, before leaping into the air towards Sora. The brunet saw the attack coming and ran towards where Roxas had been. Realising that the blond had not jumped high Sora slid to the ground scooting under the duel wielder. Pivoting in the slid Sora lashed out at Roxas catching his legs. Sora then rolled backwards up onto his feet prepared to face his blond counterpart once more.

With a growl of anger Roxas quickly pivoted and charged Sora swinging Oblivion down and the Oathkeeper in a continuous onslaught. Blue eyes went wide as the brunet backed up until his back ran into something solid. Looking back quickly Sora realised that he ran into Selphie and she was looking up at him. Each glanced quickly back at their foes before looking at each other once more. In an unspoken moment both Sora and Selphie dove to opposite sides and rolled away from their respected fights.

Oblivion struck "Way to the Dawn" blue eyes looked into green over the blades, they had no time to decide what to do at that moment for Selphie and Sora decided for them. The two brunets rushed their opponents from the side. Apply pressure to their crossed blades Riku and Roxas used that to push off into a back flip.

The Keyblade struck the right half of the Nanchaku with a loud "thunk", instead of breaking apart from Sora and going back to attacking Riku, Selphie let the left half of her Nanchaku fly striking Sora in the shoulder the younger brunet flinched and his judge called him out. Sora and Selphie both let up so that Sora could move to the side.

Selphie turned to find Riku only to see him barely blocking the First Tsurugi. Turning to face Roxas she found him upside down in Axel's hold, a Chakram held to the blond's stomach. Roxas' judge had called him out but Axel just held his grip and laughed. Selphie smirked as Leon appeared behind the redhead and put the Gunblade to his throat. Axel was called out. Selphie rushed Leon only to find the First Tsurugi minus sidewinder in front of her stuck to the mat. She was about to jump the weapon when she noticed that Leon was paying attention to her and Cloud was right behind her.

Distantly the people in the weapons room could hear the clock tower chime for twelve noon. As the bells were heard the room slowly became filled with the calls of "Time!" Cloud, Leon and Selphie lowered their weapons and looked around the room. It appeared that the only people left standing were ex-SeeDs, the ex-SOLIDER, and Seifer. They had to give credit to Sora, Roxas, and Riku for they were out only moments before time was called.

No one really paid attention to the distribution of "survivors" or made fun of the first people out. Each was commenting on what they had seen or a move that they were particularly proud of. Chatter rose slowly and filled the room of excited combatants.

Demyx broke the noise with a dramatic and high note on his Sitar, "We can chat later. Everyone grab a mop and clean the mat; make sure to use bleach. Someone open the windows and when the room is clean break for lunch!"

Everyone as one moved to get their cleaning supplies, with so many people the room was disinfected quickly and everyone broke off into their own groups, discussing the fight or the upcoming marksman competition.

Author's Note:

I hope you enjoyed it. Please review no matter what.

-Na


	13. Plans for the Future

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or any of its characters. Welcome to the wonderful world of Fanfiction!

Warning: This fic contains at least BL (guys kissin' and cuddlin') and possibly YAOI (explicit sex scenes between guys). And implied paedophile, could also be seen with implied GL (girls kissin' and cuddlin')

Pairings (in alphabetically order): Axel X Roxas, Leon X Cloud, Riku X Sora, Seifer X Zell (implied), Tidus X Wakka X Tidus, Zexion X Demyx (implied)

Author's Note: I'm not sure if I said this before, but Zell's favourite food in FFVIII is bread in the original Japanese version. Americans thought that was weird and switched it to hotdogs. My favourite food is also bread, so Zell will not be eating hotdogs in this fic.

Happy Reading!

-Na

Nagori no Omoi

Memory 13: Plans for the Future

Sora hadn't set an alarm the previous night, since there was no Weapons Club that morning. Roxas had decided to spend the night with Axel since classes would be starting in a couple days and he needed to stay on campus. All of this however did not stop Sora's cell phone from ringing and waking him up. Blindly reaching a hand out of the cocoon of blankets the brunet slapped the nightstand until his hand came in contact with the ringing phone. Sora fumbled with the cell phone as he tried to pick it up, the phone fell to the floor. With a groan the small brunet rolled over and groped the floor, accidently pushing the phone further under the bed. As he reached for the phone again, Sora rolled off the bed and fell hard to the floor with a startled cry the blue-eyed young man sat up and finally answered the phone, not having looked at the caller id, he answered, "Moshi moshi."

"Hey Sora your phone takes forever to get to voice mail," replied the person on the other end of the phone.

"Kairi?" asked the now confused brunet, "It's too early to be up."

The girl on the other end of the phone laughed, "Sora it's afternoon."

"Really?"

Kairi ignored the pointless question, and hesitated a moment before whispering, "Sora do you remember?"

"Remember?" asked the brunet as he stood up and blue eyes blinked at the clock by his bed, "Ara, jeez Kairi I'm sorry I forgot, we were suppose to get together this weekend."

There was a pregnant pause, "That isn't what I meant... never mind, yeah we are, I was thinking we could all meet at the park in the middle of the island, there would be a bit of travel costs for the bus but it would be fair."

"That sounds good," replied Sora as he walked over to his closet after putting on his baby blue fuzzy bunny slippers, "wait, Kairi where is the park?"

There was a sigh, "Selphie will help you."

Sora nodded, "O-ke."

"Don't forget Sora, you need to invite all of your college friends, and I'll invite all of mine. Everyone should bring something to eat and drink so we can all share. Don't forget."

"I get it Kairi, invite the weapons club—"

"Minus their weapons."

"—and bring food."

"Make sure there is a variety," added Kairi.

"Got it," answered Sora as he pulled clothes from his closet.

"Sora I have got to go, I'm cooking food for tomorrow, and you should bake a couple cakes."

The brunet threw his clothes onto his bed and toed off his slippers, "What time should we get there tomorrow?"

"At noon, I've got to go Ja ne," replied Kairi. Sora said his own good bye before hanging up the phone and tossing it on the bed the small Keyblade wielder got dressed for the day.

When Sora was dressed he picked up his phone and flipped through his contacts he had Kairi, Tidus, and Selphie, no one else that was at college. Since Tidus was most likely not on campus he called him first.

Sora quickly explained Kairi's plan and invited both Tidus and Wakka. When the elder blond complained that it would look suspicious if Wakka came. Sora artfully explained that this party was a part meet-and-greet, part a plot from Kairi to get everyone from the island together. When Tidus agreed that they would try to make it and then he suggested that Sora wrote down all the information the Kairi had given him so he didn't forget before he had invited anyone else. The brunet blushed and did what he was told before hanging up the phone.

The Keyblade wielder was about to call Selphie when he stomach growled. Deciding that he should go and get lunch at the school's cafeteria, he would also have a chance to find other people to invite. Putting his cell phone and wallet in his pocket along with the written instructions, he put on his shoes and left the dorm.

It wasn't long until blue-eyes were looking around the room in search of a friendly face that he could eat with. He hadn't realised that the cafeteria would be practically empty once the noon hour had passed. Sora finally spotted the tattooed-blond sitting next to the meaner blond in one corner. Hesitantly the brunet made his way over.

"Can I sit here?" asked Sora, he really hated sitting alone.

Seifer smirked, "Sure thing kid."

The islander bristled as he put down his tray across from Zell and sat. The group was silent for a while Sora absently eating as he watched as Zell shovelled in bread product after bread product, "Is there anything on that?"

The taller blond answered for the shorter martial artist, "No, his favourite food is bread."

The tone of voice bothered Sora and he quipped back as best he could, "I didn't ask you. I thought you didn't come to this college."

Blue-eyes glared, "I'm visiting Chickie here, and making sure he eats better than this."

Sora automatically shrunk back into his seat and resumed eating quickly. Zell swallowed what was in his mouth and smacked Seifer's arm, "Be nice," he then turned towards Sora, "how are you...ano—"

"Sora."

"How are you Sora?" corrected Zell with a blush.

"I'm fine," the brunet brightened up, "ara...ara!" Sora pulled a piece of paper from his pocket, "I'm suppose to invite you to a get together tomorrow—"

Seifer took the paper from Sora and read it through before handing it to Zell, who read it and returned it to a disgruntled Sora, "Who all is invited?" asked Seifer.

"My friends from the club and Kairi's friends from her college..." Sora said with a smile, Seifer raised an eyebrow, "you can come too though," Sora hurriedly added.

Zell nodded putting down the roll, "We can do that," Seifer glared at the shorter blond, "We can bring rolls, and I could even call the orphanage gang, since you probably don't know their numbers."

The elder blond's glare became more heated which made Sora warier. The brunet also had no clue what the orphanage gang was, but figured they could come. Losing his appetite due to the nervousness that Seifer instilled in him Sora got up and picked up his tray, "Arigatou, I'll see you tomorrow."

Sora dumped his tray and moved to leave the building after he made a quick stop at his mailbox hoping he got a letter from his mom, since he had sent her one explaining his fight with Cloud a few days prior. Sadly there was no letter a slightly depressed Sora turned and walked into Riku.

Blue-eyes looked up an apology on his lips when his blue met green eyes, "Riku gomen, I didn't see you there."

"Don't worry about it, I'll see you later," replied the silver-haired youth as he moved to step around the short brunet.

Sora's hand shot out and weakly grabbed Riku's arm, green-eyes turned back, "Wait, Riku I have a party to invite you to." Pulling the piece of paper out of his pocket he explained the party to Riku.

"That sounds like fun, I'm in," calculating green eyes scanned the other before adding, "Do you want any help inviting other people and getting food for tomorrow?"

"That would be great! Kairi wants me to bake a couple cakes but I don't know where to go or how to get hold of anyone else besides Selphie," replied Sora with a blinding smile.

Riku smiled back, "Let me check my mail and then we can go talk to Leon he'll have a lot of numbers of people we can invite which is always funny since he never talks."

The two young men made their way after checking mail to room 103 they knocked on the door and the room was silent, for a moment before they heard some shuffling and Leon opened the door. Grey eyes studied the young males at his door and after a moment he opened the door and let them in before closing the door quickly behind them.

The first thing that both Sora and Riku noticed was that Cloud was sitting half dressed on Leon's bed. Sora opened his mouth to ask a question when Leon interrupted him with a glare, "What do you two need?"

Riku mumbled something that suspiciously sounded like, "free live-porn."

Sora smiled forgetting his question, "We're throwing a party tomorrow!" the smaller brunet then began searching his pockets for his instructions. Riku cut in and explained everything to Cloud and Leon for Sora.

Grey-eyes turned and met blue, there was a silent communication, the blond nodded and Leon turned back to the younger men, "Zell already called, we said we'd bring drinks."

"Why did Zell call? He said he was calling the orphanage gang," replied a confused Sora, Leon gave him a significant look and Sora mumbled, "ara."

Getting a few extra phone numbers to call, Sora and Riku left the dorm room. They decided to take the bus to a local grocery store to pick up baking ingredients. On the way they called the remaining people on their list. Sora was the third person to call Selphie. Who simply giggled at him and how Kairi had called her before she was able to wake up Sora. Riku had called Axel and the fiery redhead said he would invite Organisation XIII or at least the ones that they knew were in the area.

In the store the boys split up; Sora went to get the ingredients that they would need for the baked goods, while Riku went to get a couple cake pans, cookie sheets, a scale, measuring cups, a bowl and mixing spoon. Riku collected his things and waited for Sora to finish near the registers. Something green caught Riku's eye that was on display. It was candid paopu fruit there was about a dozen pieces in a package. There was a little story on the package that described the local legend from Sora's island it also explained how paopu only grew naturally on that one small island and that the fruit was grown in a few select botanical gardens. Green eyes scanned the immediate area for the shorter male. Making a decision Riku grabbed about five packages of the candid fruit and quickly made it through the checkout line. Hiding the fruit Riku sat on a bench and waited for Sora. It wasn't much longer before the brunet came to the checkout line.

The two Keyblade wielders made their way back to the dorms they separated quickly before meeting in the mini-dorm kitchens. The brunet was already there when Riku came in. Glancing over Sora's shoulder Riku looked at what Sora was reading. It was a homemade cookbook; the titles were things like, 'Mom's Cake', 'Thank you cake', 'Valentine's Chocolate', and the one that made Riku gasp was: 'Riku's Cookies'.

"Tidus' Mom made you that," whispered Riku.

Sora jumped startled and turned to look at Riku, "Aa, how did you know?"

Green eyes pierced blue for a moment; Riku sighed and shook his head, "Never mind just tell me what to do."

With Sora's instruction they quickly whipped up a couple cakes and a batch of Riku's favourite cookies. Once they sat back to wait for everything to bake Riku starred at the oven and then looked over at the younger boy, "I don't think I ever apologised for falling into the darkness, or thanked you for your help. And I'm sorry I always teased you about Kairi."

Blue eyes were wide and watery, "Riku!" Sora launched himself at the taller male burying his head in the others neck from his new position on the silver-haired youth's lap.

"I've got you Sora... I've got you and I'm not letting you go."

Author's Note:

I hope you enjoyed it, I'll admit that my plan was to have Riku and Sora kiss. But I thought it was sweeter like this, don't hate me. Please review no matter what.

-Na


	14. Memories of the Heart and Mind

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or any of its characters. Welcome to the wonderful world of Fanfiction!

Warning: This fic contains at least BL (guys kissin' and cuddlin') and possibly YAOI (explicit sex scenes between guys). And implied paedophile, could also be seen with implied GL (girls kissin' and cuddlin')

Pairings (in alphabetically order): Axel X Roxas, Leon X Cloud, Riku X Sora, Seifer X Zell (implied), Tidus X Wakka X Tidus, Zexion X Demyx (implied)

Author's Note: This is it, the end.

Happy Reading!

-Na

Nagori no Omoi

Memory 14: Memories of the Heart and Mind

The sun was shining, like on most days on a tropical island. The park was filled with lush green grass, and scattered picnic tables. Or at least they were scattered before the two groups of college students and then some descended upon the peaceful park a few hours prior. Upon seeing their sheer numbers a couple people moved the tables so there were three lined up. Everyone put their food down on the tables and introductions were made.

The area had seemed to be filled with lingering memories as they all converged upon the group who was suddenly doing everything from cheerful reunions to apologies. For the most part one side of the table contained Kairi's friends and the other side contained Sora's. With the exception that upon seeing his friends Fujin and Raijin he dragged a blushing Zell to sit flush against his side across the table from the rest of the Orphanage Gang. Eleven of the members of Organisation XIII took up the opposite end of the table.

Now the group was at ease after eating a large lunch, the group was laughing and swapping stories as the nibbled on Sora's cake and Pence's sea salt ice cream. Irvine looked up and down the table taking in the face. A good majority of the people he had never met, but in the same breath he understood the connection between them.

The cowboy glanced down to the far end of the table looking at the group all dressed in black leather jackets. He remembered calling Roxas, Sora's twin and clone. He chuckled softly to himself and then a small sad frown crossed his face. It was true—in a twisted way Roxas was a part, a clone of Sora. The whole organisation was—they were nobody, and yet since they had become somebody in their own right they were here today.

Beside the organisation, specifically Roxas was a group of kids, whom every few moments would shoot weary glances at Seifer. But they were not the only ones. Seifer who had somehow made it appear that he was reclining had an arm slung around Zell talking animatedly with Fujin and Raijin. The remainder of the orphanage gang would occasionally shoot him nasty looks while trying to ignore that he existed. It was the small blond, looking all cute with his cheeks flushed as he was cuddled against the taller that tied to improve relations and join all his friends in conversation.

From what Irvine understood they all owed this adventure to Sora—as well as Riku and Kairi. From the retelling of their adventures it appeared that Riku was a slightly more redeemed version of Seifer while Sora was a strange combination of both Leon and Zell. Watching the younger kid interact Irvine felt a pang of guilt. Tidus who was snuggled up against Wakka were talking with Kairi, Sora and Riku, with the occasional input from both Selphie and Yuffie. The first two and last two having had little to do with the grand adventure and therefore did not feel Riku's betrayal. And of course the one who would have felt it the most directly was Sora, and currently the small brunet was curled up in Riku's lap. And that cut Irvine deep, if the kids could forgive Riku falling into darkness why couldn't they forgive Seifer for the same offense—Zell had.

Irvine was broken from his thoughts by a giggly girl calling his name, the cowboy looked up and to see that Kairi, Naminé, Selphie, and Yuffie standing there by the volleyball court, the small blond holding a ball. Selphie called to him, "Irvine stop looking so down, play with us."

The cowboy looked over the girls; he had to admit that he loved that dress and Selphie, and although Yuffie was dressed ready to fight it did not make the outfit any less tight. Eyes took in the two shortest girls, 'Ara, how he loved twins... well close enough.' A slow grin spread across his face and Irvine stood from the table and walked over to the girls.

He hesitated for a moment turned towards the group, taking a deep breath he made a decision, and hollered, "Oi Seifer, come help me beat these girls in a game," everyone at the table turned to look at the cowboy, "you all can join too if you want."

Several people stood up from the table including Sora although he never let go of Riku. The silver-haired youth stopped everyone in their tracks, "Wait a moment," Riku leaned down and riffled through his bag, "I have something special for anyone who wants one," the green-eyed keybladist said as he held up bags full of green fruit, "on a small island called Destiny, there is a tree called a paopu tree, that bares star shaped fruits. It is said that if you share this fruit with someone your destinies will intertwine. I have here some candid paopu fruit for anyone who wants to try this rare fruit," Riku opened up one bag pulled out a small piece of fruit and held it out to Sora, he whispered, "no more tricks or games Sora, will you share this with me?"

Blue eyes filled with tears and the brunet launched himself at the taller. Once more perched on Riku's lap, Sora hesitated. Riku leaned in and softly kissed the brunet. Pulling away slightly he held up the fruit for Sora to take a bite. With a deep blush Sora leaned forward and bit the fruit in half. Sora held the fruit in his mouth savouring the flavour. A small hand reached up loosely grasping at Riku's wrist. The brunet slowly moved his boyfriend's hand with the remaining piece of fruit to his mouth. Riku took the fruit into his mouth and both boys began to chew.

When they were finished they shared another kiss, breaking apart as Selphie and Yuffie began to clap, and at the sound of the bag rustling. Looking around they could see that a couple of the bags of fruit were making it around the table, most people taking a piece or two to try. Tidus on the other hand had taken one of the fruits and put it between his teeth looking at Wakka expectantly. The elder laughed leaned over and bit the fruit in half barely chewing it before he dived in for a kiss. They however did not stop when the girls began to clap.

As the kiss between Wakka and Tidus became more heated, no one noticed the glances between Cloud and Leon as the brunet slipped a few pieces of fruit in his jacket pocket. This move was mirrored by the hopeful glances from the tattooed blond. Seifer shook his head even as he removed a couple pieces of the fruit and passed it to Raijin. Raijin glanced at Fuu before taking a fruit and passing the bag on. It appeared that the only other discrete couple was Marluxia and Larxene. Axel and Roxas, and Demyx and Zexion were also at this point making out.

Irvine suddenly interrupted everyone and brought their attention back to him, "Let's start this game! Boys verses girls?"

The people who planned on playing got up from the table or moved from where they were standing moved over to the volleyball court, people simply separated by boys verses girls until Seifer commented, "Just like you Irvine, wanting to stare at girls breasts."

At the same moment Yuffie said while walking to the boys team, "Is that why we're set up like this?" as Sora said, "Not all of us want to look at girls."

The group paused and chuckled Saïx added, "We could play, Organisation XIII verse..."

"Orphanage Gang," added Zell.

People began to reorganise before Riku said, "That would leave a lot of people out," while he looked down at a pouting Sora.

Seifer smirked, "We could play tops verses bottoms." The tall blond nudged his shorter companion towards the net. Larxene joined Fujin standing next to Seifer. There was a deep chuckle throughout the group.

"Sora you're going to have to come over to this side," said Selphie looking at the small brunet. All eyes turned to see a confused brunet still attached to Riku.

The small brunet pouted and slowly let go of the taller boy walking under the net to the other team. There were a few people on the sidelines that were unsure of where to go. There was some jibes about them being virgins and 'greedy switches' eventually they filled in where they needed players to even out the teams.

The game began and the people who did not join in watched from the nearby picnic tables or from the grass. Seifer looked over at the non-players for a second before the serve and mumbled, "I wonder which team Puberty Boy would be on."

Leon hadn't heard what his rival had said, he was content to sit in compatible silence a little too close to Cloud to just be friends. A small smile on their lips as they watched Sora duck as the volleyball came at him and the other team got a point.

Author's Note:

I hope you enjoyed it, please review no matter what.

-Na


End file.
